Fire Emblem Fates 2: The Ocean's Gray Waves
by BlackLouie
Summary: When fate takes Shigure's mother and father away, he gathers a team of new units and they go off on a journey to stop something very dark and very dangerous. Will they be a new history of fate that saves the world and changes the paths of destiny that bonds each of them together?
1. The Wave Comes

**So I decided to add another fanfic to the line. I got rid of a Sonic fanfic due to it not making sense. But I might do another one, this time I'm doing this one about the baby units, the second generations from Fates! They are just adorable! : D**

**Without further messages... Let the story begin!**

**Black Louie Presents...**

_**Fire Emblem Fates 2: The Ocean's Gray Waves**_

_A long time ago... Many units and soldiers were in heavy battles. One starting with a war between the Hoshidans and the Nohrians. Both sides couldn't win as the Nohrians grew stronger with each attack they attempted. Many have died, many were fleeing and the Hoshidan kingdom was falling apart. Both princes from the kingdoms were at each other's throats, wanting to do what was asked of them. One of them had a heart of darkness while the other had a heart of pure light. Among them a young girl was born, who would someday be the princess of one of the kingdoms alone. Though she was taken from her rightful family and become part of Nohr, the war got worse and worse, things got out of hand and the young princess had to do something to stop the war. When she came to the point where she couldn't stop both sides, she felt like she had to choose and when she couldn't she took her own path to save both kingdoms and stop the evil that was stirring up both sides: King Garon..._

_While the evil king Garon ruled Nohr, his attacks on the Hoshidan kingdom was near it's end. The princess who was not really a family to any of the sides, took down the evil king with the help of both princes and all of her family involved. When the evil king was killed, both kingdoms looked very gloomy, but after the years went by, things were looking normal again. Everyone loved the princess who saved them, but they argued about where she would stay._

_To the princess's defense, she decided to stay at her own castle between Nohr and Hoshido in a place called Vale. Both sides agreed to visit her every now and then, even for celebrations and parties. Everyone was always happy to visit the princess since she's done so much to help the kingdoms survive a massive threat..._

_Until one day..._

* * *

"Hey, you!" A voice came out of no where, it sounded like Xander's voice.

The figure turned around to face him, it was the princess. Princess Corrin.

"Oh, Xander, it's you. Don't scare me like that!" Corrin jumped back in fright, before she knew it was really him.

"Sorry princess, but we wanted you to visit our castle today, well, right now. You see, Azura wanted you to see her. It's a surprise and Laslow's in on it too." Xander held out his hand to take hers.

"Oh, what kind of surprise do they have for me now? I just barely started off getting things set up in the garden." The princess looked at her half finished plants that were starting to grow.

"It's looking good so far though. Come on! Let's see Azura." Xander finally let a smile go across his lips and so did Corrin. She allowed him to carry her along the path to their castle.

"Where is your horse?" Corrin noticed that they were on foot.

"Oh, my horse? He's back at home, I decided to give him a rest. Walking is exercise as I rather not be some lazy king." Xander replied in a professional manner. He almost sounded like Ryoma to her, but she guessed that it was because they started working together during the war.

They made their way out of the castle gate, Xander letting Corrin get ahead of them. They both laughed on the way there, playing with each other and chasing each other. Xander was hiding behind a tree until Corrin called out to him.

"We are gonna be late if we keep on playing like this!" She playfully laughed and made it to the gateway towards Xander's kingdom.

Xander followed her and tackled her through the special gate as it took them to the castle of Nohr. The place looked dark as always, but it was brighter than when she first came there. She always lived in Hoshido back then, in the light where she truly belonged before she was taken to Nohr.

"Hey, Corrin, this place looks much better doesn't it?" Xander looked back at her.

Corrin studied the new structures of the castle, the entrance was rebuilt and the bridge that went across the center was revamped, polished in red instead of purple. She looked at the whole castle itself, new statues were sitting at the top roof of the castle. Everything looked fresh now.

"It looks very stylish if you ask me." Corrin replied, she didn't sound cheerful because she was so curious about what Xander needed her for and what it had to do with Azura.

"So what does Aura want?" Corrin wondered, she was so anxious to know but Xander wouldn't tell her.

"Azura doesn't want me to tell you until we get to our destination where she is located.." Xander replied.

"Oh alright..." Corrin puffed.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Norhrian Nursery...**_

"Oh god! I wonder what's taking the healers so long to deliver this child!" A play boy was pacing back and forth. His friend watching him pace.

"You are so edger to know about that child, aren't you?" His friend only commented.

"Yes Silas! I want to know what's going on? I haven't heard a thing since she's been in this nursery all afternoon!" Laslow was waiting so long. Finally, Xander and Corrin arrived to see what was happening to Azura.

"What's going on?" Corrin looked at Laslow and Silas.

"Well, you see Corrin, this is a nursery, this is where we place our units who are going to give birth to a child." Xander explained.

"Is this why you wanted me to see Azura?" Corrin was giving Xander a look, she grinned playfully.

"Yes. Azura is having a baby. Laslow is the father. That silly play boy needs to learn his place..." Xander was still a bit upset with Laslow.

"What? We both fell in love, she loved me so I married her, do you have a problem with that?" Laslow argued.

"I do! You're always into girls!" Xander snapped, but Corrin got in the way.

"Why are you guys even fighting!?" Corrin pushed Xander a bit, Xander looked at her in shame and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Xander looked into her eyes. Corrin looked into his.

"It's alright. You shouldn't be mad at Laslow, it's his child, he's going to have a son or a daughter that loves him, you can't blame him for wanting a child. How would you like it if you had kids and Laslow did the same to you?" Corrin got in his face.

Xander looked down at the floor and then back to her and replied.

"I would not like that at all, I guess." Xander chuckled.

"You guess? What is wrong with you?" Laslow couldn't help but laugh at his statement.

Finally Camilla and the other arrived. Even Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Kaden, and a few others. Leo stepped closer to Corrin.

"How are you doing this morning princess? Are you edger to see Azura's child?" Leo was about to touch her shoulder but Takumi bumped him.

"Are you touching her?" Takumi blocked Corrin.

"No, I was just..." Leo blushed.

"Stop it everyone, please." Elise was trying to calm everyone down.

Kaden and Camilla were laughing at Takumi while Leo was talking to Laslow about the child's possibilities. Corrin was busy waiting for something to happen from outside the door. Jakob and Laslow were chatting.

"At least your son might not come out to be as lazy as mines..." Jakob sneered.

"I like your son, he's gloomy, but he makes great tea." Laslow winked at him.

"Oh and my tea is no better! I shall beat my son at making tea!" Jakob shouted.

This made everyone go silent as all eyes were on the butler, Laslow stood up from his chair and explained what was going on.

"Well, uh, we were talking about-" Laslow was cut off by wailing sounds coming from the other side of the room.

"Whaaaaaaah!"

Finally, Sakura opened the door.

"Laslow, do you want to see your child?" Sakura shyly asked, she turned to Takumi.

"S-sure. Y-yes I would, please?" Laslow slowly walked towards the door, when he pushed it open, he saw his wife, in a bed, holding something that was covered in a white blanket with golden designs on it. Azura was giving him a look, she was smiling right at him. It made him blush, the blood was rushing through his veins as he tried to play it cool.

"Hey honey. Would you like to see your baby boy?" Azura asked, Laslow's eyes widened in surprise as a big smile spread across his face.

"Of course! He dashed over to the side of the bed, he looked down at the infant who was only sniffling.

"He looks like you. His hair, everything." Laslow rubbed his fingers through his son's hair. The little infant opened his eyes to see his father and his mother staring down at him. He let out a squealing yawn that made Azura and Laslow look at him with awe.

A few voices entered the room.

"Can we see him too?" Ryoma looked at her from across the room, Xander and the gang were behind him.

"Sure, you may all see him." Azura sat up a bit more with the baby in her arms. Ryoma smiled and chuckled.

"He sure looks like you and his eyes are nicest shade of yellow." Ryoma complimented her.

"Thanks Ryoma, that is very sweet of you to say." Azura blushed, she looked at Corrin.

"Congrats on the new born." Corrin touched her shoulder. Azura felt a warm embrace when she was touched by Corrin. They had a bond bigger than ever since the war.

"So what are you guys going to name him?" Leo wondered, he was starting to act like Elise now.

"Laslow, have you thought of a name?" The songtress asked her husband.

"Well... This might sound odd, but what about Shigure?" Laslow replied.

"Shigure is new... I've never heard that name before." Xander chuckled while getting a good look at the infant.

"It sounds very good, Shigure it is." Azura smiled, looking up at Laslow who kissed her forehead.

"You know I'll come up with original names." Laslow chuckled before reaching out to hold his son.

Azura hands little Shigure to him.

"Hey there, Shigure. You're mother and I will take good care of you." Laslow smiled at him.

Everyone spent most of the day with Azura, Laslow and Shigure.

* * *

_**A couple years later...**_

Laslow and Azura has another child, her name was Soleil. She was Shigure's little sister, she would always run around the garden of Nohr, playing hide and seek. Sometimes, Shigure stops and sings songs out of no where.

"Hey big brother! What are you singing about?" Soleil wondered.

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a baby." Shigure replied.

"Oh, how does it go?" Soleil was eager to hear more.

Shigure started singing: _"You are the ocean's great waves..."_

Soleil listened to him sing, it made her feel warm inside. She danced to his song, Shigure while singing looked at her and noticed it. It made him giggle which caused the song to stop.

"What's so funny?" Soleil smiled at him playfully.

"It's your dancing! It's killing me!" Shigure fell on the grass, laughing.

"I guess I know how to make you smile!" Soleil smiled as she danced some more, making Shigure laugh.

"Oh so you like to laugh? How about this!" Soleil tackled her brother and tickled him.

"Stop! Bawahahahaha! Soleil! Please! It tickles! I give up! Hahahahahaha!" Shigure laughed his heart out. She laughed too.

Finally their mother called them.

"Shigure! Soleil! It's dinner time!" Azura noticed Jakob behind her, bowing down to her.

"Good afternoon Azura, I hope the meal I cooked suits you." Jakob politely added.

"Hey Jakob! Did you make us that tea?" Soleil ran up to him, she was in a hurry.

"Um, yes I did! I made that wonderful-"

***SLAP!***

Dwyer hits his father with a frying pan.

"I made that tea, my father is being very silly..." Dwyer gave his father a sly look.

"Oh my stars... He did make that tea..." Jakob fainted, he was seeing stars.

"Oh my! What a hitter, can I do that too?" Soleil was excited.

"I don't think so." A voice came from the other room of the castle. It was her father.

"Daddy!" Soleil ran over to him as he embraced her in a big hug.

"I don't think we need to be a family that makes a big fuss over who makes the best tea around here." Laslow grinned at her.

"Agreed, father." Shigure nodded.

Once they were settled in their chairs, Dweyer was passing out their plates while Jakob served them.

"I hope you like this, it sea food." Jakob bowed down before going into the kitchen to clean up a the tools he used for cooking. His son followed him to help him clean up the kitchen.

* * *

_**That night...**_

Everyone was in bed that night, Shigure was sleeping in his own room, his sister was always having nightmares, so she ends up getting in the bed with him. But Shigure didn't mind at all, he loved his little sister.

Azura and Laslow slept in the same bed anyway, they always talked about having a third child, but they ended up being happy the ways things are.

But little did they know, that fate was going to tear the family apart...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 1 is done! More is to come! ^w^**


	2. The Ocean Flows Away

**Alright, this is going to be the start of chapter 2. And no I have not played the DLC for the kid units in the game, but I have watched the videos on them. I rather not tell the same story as this story marks Shigure as a main character but he plays a new role. Dear god if anyone has anything to say about this, let's fight! Just kidding! lol**

**Anyway, here you all go! (At least this is better than that toddler story I tried to make about the units turning into little kids!)**

**Enjoy. lol**

* * *

The next morning, Shigure woke up to the sound of thunder and the sound of pouring rain. It was hitting the windows of the castle, each thump was loud as he was forced to see a gloomy sight.

"Such a gloomy looking day outside, it looks like Soleil and I can't play today." Shigure sighed to himself as he pulled the blankets off and forgot that his sister was in his bed, sleeping.

Shigure decided to go down stairs, he wasn't worried about getting dressed, he was hearing his parents talk about something. It cornered him by the sound of their voices. He stood on the first step and peeked from behind the wall. His father was getting upset as Azura was talking to him.

"The Deeprealms! Azura damn it! Our kids are doing fine here! Why are we moving them there?" Laslow didn't understand. He raised both of his children along side her and now he's forced to send them away?

"Laslow, I got this letter from Corrin, please read it and you will understand the danger that we are in." Azura handed Laslow the letter. It read:

_"Dear Azura,_

_I know that you and Laslow love your children and so do I. I love my little Kana but I let him go, I placed him in a world called the Deeprealms because it's too dangerous for him to stay here, I felt an evil force and it's stronger than ever. Forrest was sent away by force as Leo doesn't seem to like him, Siegbert parted ways willingly and Nina left on her own. But I think you should consider taking Shigure and Soleil to the Deeprealms, the rain has started pouring by now and it's only getting worse. Send them away before they get hurt."_

_Love, Corrin..._

"She wrote this? How does she know everything! She gave up her child! How selfish and how rude! It's absurd!" Laslow flung his arms in the air letting the note slowly fall to the floor. Shigure saw the note and quickly ran over to it and snatched it up. He ran back up stairs and hide the note in his bag in the closet. This woke Soleil up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Shigure? What's going on?" She sounded very tired and groggy.

"Listen, I don't know what's happening, but I'm having a bad feeling that we will be left all alone! I'm afraid that we may not be here much longer!" Shigure was quickly taking out his clothes to wear.

"What do you mean? We are a family, no one is leaving! Put a smile on that face of yours or I'll force it upon you!" Soleil giggled, it made her older brother smile, but it wasn't enough. Shigure was still packing stuff up. Soleil didn't understand what the big deal was.

Shigure went back downstairs, he was signaled by Laslow to get back upstairs and get his sister as well.

"Shigure, grab your sister, we have a lot to talk about." Laslow sighed. Shigure could tell that he wasn't happy and Azura wasn't enjoying the event that was about to unfold.

"I shall." Shigure said, fearfully he went back up the stairs and told Soleil to come down. She nodded slowly and followed her older brother downstairs and to the tiny living room of the castle.

Once they were seated, Soleil began asking questions.

"So why are we in here? What's going on and what does this have to do with us?" Soleil was smiling at her father. Laslow sighed.

"I'm afraid that we are going to have to take you guys on a long field trip. It was decided by your aunt Corrin." Laslow begin as Soleil interrupted the moment with funny statements.

"Oh do you mean that we are going on a trip! Like on a vacation? Are we going to swim because I would sure love that! Or are we going to Shigure's concerts! He sings good!" Soleil started to annoy her own father.

"No, none of those places, but we are going to a new garden. What's sad about that is that my mother died there..." Laslow lied as he had his fingers crossed behind his own back.

"Father, I have a question..." Shigure called out.

"Yes?" Laslow sighed and looked at his son.

Shigure was about to open his mouth to speak, but fell silent, he didn't know what to ask. He was going to ask if they were going to be abandoned. But he wouldn't think his father would do such a thing.

Azura finally beckoned her children to walk out into the rain, it was pouring. A few flooded areas could be seen out of the castle of Nohr. Leo was upstairs looking out the window, he saw Azura and her children out in the rain with Laslow.

"Forrest was too childish for me to even keep him..." He mumbled. Elise heard him and got in front of him.

"Why must you be so rude, Leo? He is your son! Don't you care that you protected him!?" Elise almost cried.

"Damn it Elise! You need to start knocking on the door!" Leo grunted at her.

"Well sorry, you're the one being rude to your own son! At least Corrin and Xander gave their kids love and respect before sending them to the Deeprelams!" Elise made her point as Leo pushed her out of his room.

"No girls allowed at this time..." Leo slammed the door shut on her.

Camilla was coming down the hallway as she met Elise.

"Hey darling, why don't you and I have a party outside of this place? And if Leo hasn't said anything bad to you, he can go." Camilla handed Elise a flyer, it was a party for Takumi's son, Kiragi.

"At this time? Why now? It's raining like crazy out there!" Elise slapped the flyer out of Camilla's hand.

"Oh? Well it's before he leaves for the Deeprealms. It wouldn't be fun if we didn't go." Camilla sighed.

Leo finally opened the door as he walked over to Camilla.

"Let's head out then, I rather be somewhere else than this castle all of the damn time." Leo remarked. Elise was still angry with him as she only walked by her big sister's side.

* * *

**Near a dark forest...**

Shigure, Laslow, Azura and Soleil made there way to the portal that would take them to the Deeprealms.

"Well, I don't know how to say this..." Laslow began.

"I can't really explain this either... Both of you were safe, but now there is a threat coming towards our castles. Even in Vale, some things have changed." Azura announced.

"I don't understand, what do you mean? And where is Dwyer and everyone else?" Soleil was getting worried as Shigure touched her shoulder, the young girl smiled back in return.

"Well you see... This may be a bit hard to explain but..." Laslow couldn't get the words out.

Shigure made a sudden move, he felt like they were going to be sent away, was he right? He took his bag off his shoulder and placed it down, he began searching for something until a note flew out of his bag by the wind and pouring ran.

Laslow gasped, he tried to take the note, but Soleil snatched it and opened it up. Shigure watched the event in fear as he didn't know what to say or do. Soleil read the letter word for word as she choked, tears started to form in her eyes, blood was rushing through her veins. She didn't know what to do at a time like this.

"YOU BOTH LIED! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING ON A TRIP AND YOU PULL THIS ON ME! AND YOU!" Soleil turns to her older brother, Shigure was scared to even say a word, he backed off before she got any closer.

"YOU HID THIS FROM ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE SIBLINGS! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ENOUGH TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS! YET YOU HID THIS FROM ME!" Soleil shouted.

"Soleil, please it's not Shigure's fault, we were planning on doing this to protect you. What about smiling, haven't you learned what happiness could do?" Laslow sighed and smiled, but Soleil wasn't buying it.

"No! If you want me to go, than I'll go!" Soleil turned to leave, Shigure tried to stop her.

"Soleil wait, listen to mother and father!" Shigure touched her shoulder as she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She stormed off. She ran far away from them.

In frustration, Laslow face palmed, he looked down at the grass, the rain began to stop. Shigure turned to face his father, anger in his yellow eyes.

"I thought you had the guts to tell us in person before this all happened. Yet my feelings knew that you both didn't want us." Shigure sounded angry, he clenched his fists.

"Shigure, your father and I wanted to warn you that something evil is coming and that your aunt Corrin sent her children away too. She just doesn't want anyone getting hurt. I don't want to lose you." Azura spoke softly to him.

"Then why didn't you say something before this all broke out!" Shigure snapped, he backed off, realizing his out burst.

"Son, I'm so sorry. Come, let me give you a hug before you take off." Laslow came up to Shigure, but his son was backing away.

"Listen, I love you guys, but... I'm going to find Soleil!" Shigure dashed off. Laslow and Azura were left to worry, they had no idea that their daughter would get so angry and that their son was scared out of his life.

"There they go. All of the children have been sent away..." Azura sighed.

"At least they will be safe. If Corrin is wrong, I shall give her a piece of my mind..." Laslow growled.

"No! Please, fighting will not solve this problem. Let's go back to the castle, I'm sure Jakob will give us some insight on this evil being roaming around our home." Azura wanted him to follow.

Laslow did so as he turned back to face the portal, he thought about his son even more.

_"I guess this is how things are going... Shigure you may not like what I've done, but please find Soleil and take good care of her. Please help her understand... I wanted to protect both of you... All of the years we had together seems like a dream..." _Laslow thought as his memories clouded his mind from reality.

_**Shigure was in his crib, his mother and father looking after him. Shigure liked being held by his mother more than his father, but he would always enjoy his father's smile. When Shigure grew older, he had a little sister to play with. He loved his little sister a lot and he would always spend time playing with her. Soleil enjoyed her big brother, he was sweet and loved to sing. Laslow heard his son's singing voice, he knew that Shigure would grow up to be more like his mother...**_

"Laslow?" Azura snapped him back into reality.

"Oh! I'm coming!" Laslow ran back inside. Jakob was standing by the entrance.

"If only Dwyer didn't have to go... I miss drinking his tea." Jakob sighed before heading inside himself.

* * *

**In the Deeprealms...**

Soleil stopped and took a breath, she couldn't believe that her mother, father and brother betrayed her like that. She kicked the dirt and threw rocks in anger. She let it all out. For the first time, she was showing her true feelings.

She heard someone calling her name as she turned and noticed that Shigure was going after her. She got out a stick and held it at him.

"If you come any closer Shigure, I will cut you!" She cried.

"Now now... I didn't know too much about it, but my mind was telling me that this day would come. The rain gave me a sign." Shigure sighed, trying to get her to understand.

"But you hid the facts from me! How could you do that?" Soleil started to cry, Shigure held her close in a hug.

"Everything will be alight, Soleil, I'm here for you." Shigure's grip tightened. Soleil had been so upset she didn't realize that she was still in her pajamas.

"Oops... I didn't get dressed this morning." She smiled a bit. Letting her worries fly away.

"Well, then. I packed up your clothes in your bag before we left, I was prepared." Shigure grinned, making her blush.

"Shigure you little!" Soleil tackled him and tickled him.

"Hey! Soleil! Please, hahahahahaha! Stop that! What have I, hahahahahahahahaha! Told you about, Bwahahahaha! That!" Shigure laughed, finally using his knee to raise her up to get her off as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You sure do laugh a lot. Hehe!" Soleil giggled.

"It's because you make me." Shigure chuckled. Soleil ran her fingers through his long hair.

"You know? You have long hair, it's gonna cover your right eye soon." Soleil commented, Shigure placed his hand over his hair.

"I know. I got my mother's hair. Hers is nice and long and mines will be too." Shigure smiled while trying not to blush.

"Hey do you think we will be alright here, together? I feel so bad that I yelled at our parents. If only I could go back and tell them how sorry I am." Soleil felt guilt fall over her.

"It's okay... I need to apologize too... But I'm afraid it's too late, come on, let's find a place to sleep, we will need to before we get cold out here." Shigure felt the cold wind blowing on him.

"Sure, lead the way!" Soleil giggled. Shigure lead the way, until they soon found shelter.

* * *

**In Hoshido...**

"Father you can't be serious! Why are you abandoning me know?" Kiragi was getting upset at his father.

"Well, it's complicated, this party was to get you to see your new home. Until things become safe here." Takumi replied.

"What? But I want to stay with you!" Kiragi cried, he hugged his father tightly.

"Kiragi! Sometimes you'll have to be on your own! Go!" Hinoka pushed him.

"You're not my mom! I'm staying here!" Kiragi fought back and turned to face someone who interrupted him. It was the voice of a sexy woman.

"How about I slash that throat of yours and then it will be too late for you to leave this place..." Camilla's voice was heard, she brought Leo and Elise with her to visit.

"Oh, great, what do you guys want?" Takumi rolled his eyes.

"We wanted to drop by, your flyer on letting your son go interested us." Camilla smiled at him.

"Okay, I didn't make this? Odin!" Takumi called from outside.

"Wait what? Odin, why in the hell is he with you!?" Leo was surprised.

"He wanted to stay with us overnight, but he's been doing some crazy shit around here!" Takumi replied, looking back at Odin.

"Hey, I wanted to make a poster to get everyone to say good bye to Kiragi." Odin chuckled shyly before running off.

"I'm sorry, but you three have to go, I'm telling my son the same." Takumi gave them an annoyed look.

"Alright darling, let's go back guys, he's kicking his child out." Camilla blew Takumi a kiss.

"Okay, dad, if you want me to go, I'll go!" Kiragi snapped his father back into attention.

"Kiragi, I love you. When the time comes, I will head back for you." Takumi patted his son's head. Kiragi ran off into the portal that appeared before him and jumped in.

"God... I gave away the one I love..." Takumi sighed.

* * *

**In the kingdom of shadows...**

Soleil and Shigure were in a village, other people were there, locals were exploring the town and buying things from the shops. Shigure was looking for a small place for them to stay.

"I wonder where we will be staying..." Soleil was excited.

"Don't worry, we will find a place, we just have to keep on moving." Shigure smiled and kept on walking ahead. His sister ran after him, trying to keep up with his pace.

Fate has now torn them apart...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 2 is done, I will be moving onto chapter 3 when I have time, my job is getting harder and harder here!**


	3. The Tide

**Chapter 3 already? Are you getting that good? **

**Well, I have to say, my days at that call center have been quiet a ride and oh boy... I just need time to come up with an interesting chapter. By saying this, I'm sort of good at writing Fire Emblem stuff, but I'm getting better. Slowly but surely.**

**Enjoy the chapter! ^w^**

* * *

Soleil was starting to grow tired, they walked around ever corner and every building until someone whispered at them from a distance. Shigure stopped and turned around, he saw a figure with a staff standing there.

"Who is that?" Shigure squinted his eyes and leaned a bit to get a closer look.

"Do you want a place to stay?" The figure asked, his voice sounded quite like Dwyer's.

"Who are you? Come on out!" Soleil shouted as Shigure covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh... We don't need to get all of the locals to look at us as if we are crazy. Let's go over and talk to him." Shigure gestured with his other hand. Soleil nodded and started walking up to the figure slow, she poked him.

"Dah! Not there!" The figure leaped up and tripped over something hard, it fell into some light as it was shown that Dwyer was the shadowed figure. He looked up at Shigure and Soleil and surprise.

"Dwyer!?" Shigure and Soleil gasped in unison. Surprised that he was there, they offered to help him up.

"What are you doing here?" Shigure kept a good grip on his hand.

"Me? Oh nothing, I was just exploring this world. Nothing of the importance to me, I think I will be heading back home." Dwyer couldn't help but pretend like life was normal for himself.

"Did your parents kick you out too?" Soleil pouted.

Dwyer sighed, he looked down at the ground for a while before turning to face Shigure.

"I was kicked out... My dad thinks it's too dangerous to live with him. He kicked me out of the castle before he went to tell your parents the news that aunt Corrin had." Dwyer sighed, he held his staff tightly as if he was going to trip and fall at any moment.

"Dwyer, it's okay, we are together, right?" Shigure pointed out the facts. Dwyer only sighed and gave the artistic kid a gloomy look on his face.

"You don't understand, being in dark places, it makes me feel so depressed." Dwyer replied, not wanting Shigure's advice.

"You know, if you let us stay we will tell you our side of the story." Shigure smiled, trying to cheer him up. Dwyer finally gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it... Follow me, I found a place for us to stay, but I gotta ask Chi-chi first." Dwyer ran towards an old building and went downstairs. Shigure and Soleil waited outside. They didn't want to get so close to the building without permission.

Shigure finally heard a person crying, he turned to see a young boy wearing armor that looked like Corrin's armor. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind, but he couldn't. That boy looked like Corrin's son! Was it really him?

The boy didn't look at him, instead, he continued to sniffle and cry. He was really upset about what happened. It made Shigure sigh and slowly make his way over to the young boy. Soleil's eyes moved as she turned and saw her big brother walking up to the boy.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be waiting here?" She called out, but gasped when she saw the boy. She realized it was Corrin's son.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shigure placed a hand on his shoulder. The young kid looked up at him, he looked scared.

"N-no... I'm not okay, mother told me to run here and I don't know if she's okay. She told me to get out of the castle and not to return!" The boy sobbed, Shigure pulled him into a hug, he rubbed his hand through the kid's hair.

"It's okay... I'm here now." Shigure was trying to comfort him.

"Kana!" Soleil shouted his name.

"What?" The kid turned as saw Shigure's sister.

"Kana! It's you! I wonder what your mother said to you. Did she kick you out as well?" Soleil was now asking him.

"Yeah, can I say with you guys?" Kana sniffled, he forgot about who Shigure was, but he remembered Soleil quite well. Finally Dwyer came out with his maid, Chi-chi.

"Hey, you kids need to come inside! Before it gets too cold!" Chi-chi shouted, she was a chubby young lady who loved children. She even allowed them to be apart of her family.

"Come on, you all need to come inside. Also, Shigure, Chi-chi might have something for you." Dwyer faced him.

"Really? I wonder what she has for me..." Shigure was thinking of more books and art scrolls that he could draw on when he wasn't singing songs.

Once they were inside Chi-chi's old building, they all took a look around. Chi-chi signaled Shigure to follow her. Shigure willingly did so. She took out a box, it was moving and shaking. She handed it to Shigure.

"Now, Shigure, this present is for you. Dwyer was the one that found it and thought you should have it." Chi-chi explained. Shigure was eager to open up his gift. After getting all of the wrappings off of the box, he was about to open the lid, but a young peagasus's head popped out, making Shigure fall to the floor.

He heard the sound of a horse, but it was the baby pegasus that was making sounds as it started kicking. It touched it's nose to Shigure's side. Shigure sat up and met the little one with awe.

Soleil, Kana and Dwyer came into the room and saw Shigure's present.

"Do you like him?" Dwyer ginned at him.

"Ooh! Can I have him?" Soleil ran over to the pegasus and hugged it, but it kicked at her and huffed. It was attached to Shigure, it knew he was very gentle and light with others.

"I wish I can have one too!" Kana finally felt better. He stood next to Dwyer.

"There was only one like that out here. It was injured from getting hit with arrows but Chi-chi and I were able to heal him a bit." Dwyer added. He flashed his staff in front of him.

"So you're a healer and you never told us?" Soleil gave him a playful look, she wanted to tackle him to the ground and tickle him, but Shigure blocked her way.

"Not today Soleil!" Shigure playfully laughed.

"And why not? Do you wanna take this outside with that pegasus you got?" Soleil challenged him.

"Now now, children, there will be more time to play tomorrow. It's bed time now." Chi-chi said as she showed them to their room. Kana yawned, he was tired from walking,

Shigure was given a big nest to sleep in, but he was a bit too little for it. His pet snuggled up next to him and drifted to sleep. Shigure smiled and rubbed the little pegasus. It huffed in happiness while it was resting. Dwyer and Soleil started drifting to sleep in their nests as Chi-chi blow out the candles and wished them a good night.

* * *

_**3 years later...**_

Shigure was now 14 years old, he was taller than his mother would have been and Soleil was only 11, she was taller than Kana by 2 inches. Kana was 8 and he's grown attached to both Shigure and Soleil. He was creeped out by Dwyer but he was able to tolerate him.

Shigure wrote to his mother but didn't realize that she was coming over to visit him and bring him gifts. Shigure's pegasus grew much taller and he was ride-able, but for one person. His pegasus's name was Joseph.

"Ah, she is coming today. I better keep an eye out for her because Soleil will got nuts over her.

Shigure peaked out from the entrance of the building to see his mother, looking through town for them. He came out with Joseph and waved to her. Azura turned and saw her son, she smiled and slowly made her way over to him.

"Oh Shigure, you've grown quite so much since I last saw you. How is everything? And is Soleil okay?" Azura sounded worried, she didn't want to start things.

"Soleil is fine, she's with me and Dwyer!" Shigure replied, he was so happy to see his mother.

"Oh, I'm glad!" Azura sounded cheerful. Joseph came up from behind and licked Azura's face.

"Hey!" She placed her hand over her face.

"Oh, I guess I haven't introduced you to my pegasus. His name is Joseph." Shigure got on top of him.

"It looks like he's gonna stay attached to you for a long time." Azura walked over to his ride and placed her hand on it's side.

"He is." Shigure nodded when he heard his sister calling out to him.

"Big brother! Can I ride too!?" Soleil almost tripped as Azura caught her in time.

"You better be careful." Azura giggled. Soleil looked up and saw that it was her mother.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" She was confused, she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm here to give you all your gifts. Jakob will arrive shortly." Azura gave her a smile.

"What about father? Why didn't he come?" Soleil huffed.

"I thought you were upset with us." Azura shrugged.

"I was... But I'm fine now!" Soleil began to smile.

"Oh, Laslow..." Dwyer rolled his eyes, he was standing behind them the whole time. He chuckled.

"That's uncle Laslow, you need to respect him, Dwyer." Azura patted him on the head, earning her a light bop on the head with his staff.

"Please, don't touch my hair..." He sighed. Azura ignored him and shoved him near Joseph.

"Don't be a smart one!" She giggled.

Dwyer made faces at her as he finally turned and went back inside. Shigure and Soleil then looked at each other.

"Oh and mother, I like other women, is that okay with you?" Soleil grinned.

"And where is this all coming from all of a sudden?" Azura looked puzzled.

"I just like other women, I find them cute!" Soleil chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot, she has a love for other women... The other day she couldn't stop begging me to take her out. She wanted to date this women who looked young but was seventy years old." Shigure face palmed.

Corrin finally arrived with Jakob and Ryoma behind her.

"Ah, it's a nice day to be out, right?" Ryoma looked at the daylight of the Deeprealms, it was a calm place for the children to be.

"It is, it's usually dark, but it looks beautiful." Corrin agreed, Jakob was just there to look for his son.

"I hope my son isn't getting into any trouble..." Jakob thought while walking at a fast pace than usual.

"What kind of trouble can he get into? It's not like those shadow monsters will come here." Corrin looked at the butler, but Jakob swiftly replied to her statement by getting in front of her.

"Those things we fought today were almost headed towards the portal! They know that we have the children here, we have to be serious about this!" Jakob was shoved away by Ryoma.

"Oh please, we took care of them all." Ryoma snorted before Jakob could get back up.

"Sure, sure, believe the princess if you will..." Jakob dusted himself off. They all met up with Azura.

"Where is Kana?" Corrin asked Azura.

"Kana is with us!" Shigure called from afar, Kana came out from behind Joseph and ran over to his mother.

"Mother! You're here! You're alright!" Kana hugged her, he missed his mother over the years.

"Oh, Kana! I didn't want to leave you here but you must stay until I say it is safe for you to return." Corrin warned him.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Kana sniffled.

"No, I'm alright, it's just not safe. We are dealing with things in the other world. It's too dangerous for you and the others to come back at the moment." Corrin explained without giving the child too much detail.

"Okay. But are you going to visit a little bit more?" Kana gave her the puppy eyes.

Dwyer rolled his eyes and looked at Soleil.

"This kid is just..." He was a slapped by a stick. Soleil smacked his face with a stick.

"Shut it! Kana is fine!" Soleil stood proud.

"And how is everything?" Jakob's voice could be heard. Dwyer hide behind Shigure's pegasus.

"What's wrong, Dwyer? You're father is here." Shigure was confused.

"I can't let him see me like this!" Dwyer whispered, he quickly went inside before his father could notice him.

Shigure turned to Jakob.

"Where is Dwyer?" Jakob gave Shigure a long concerned look as Shigure pointed at the building they lived in.

"He went inside. Find him if you can." Soleil laughed from afar.

"Hey? Are you all forgetting about us?" A voice was heard, it sounded like Xander. Corrin turned to see that Xander was with his son.

"Siegbert has been showing me around this place and it's not bad." Xander smiled, his son was at his side.

"Well, during the day that is. At night, things seem tense." Siegbert felt embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" Soleil cheered.

"You already know me!" Siegbert laughed.

"I guess I do! Nah! I know you silly, I'm only kidding!" Soleil chuckled. She felt so relieved that everyone was with them. But she was worried about her father, wasn't he coming?

"Hey, where is father?" Shigure suddenly asked, he saw almost everyone there, but Camilla, Midori, Kiragi and the others were not around.

"Are you looking for me?" Laslow's voice was heard, Soleil couldn't believe her eyes! It was their father and he was with Camilla, Leo, Takumi, Forrest and Kiragi.

"Hey! You made it!" Corrin was happy to see everyone.

"Of course we wouldn't miss a day here!" Kiragi was very cheerful. Takumi finally came to visit him and wanted to meet up with the others.

"Hey Soleil, are you still mad at me?" Laslow walked over to his daughter.

"Yes, I'm a little mad at you, still..." She turned around, her back facing him.

"Listen, I should have told you what was happening... I should have explained this before I wrote the note, okay? I'm very sorry my sweet daughter, can you ever forgive me?" Laslow apologized, seeing if she would come around and love him again.

Soleil was thinking real hard, she wanted to just put all of her feelings away, but she couldn't and being lied to was hard. She wanted to forgive him. Laslow let out a sigh and is about to stand up when Soleil says something.

"I love you dad. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that. And I know that you are trying to protect me." Soleil sighed and hugged her father, Laslow was surprised that she accepted him after that day.

"Listen, honey, I will always love you. It's too bad I'm only here for today, but I did get you something." Laslow flashed a present at her, Soleil was very excited as she snatched the box from him.

"What is it, dad?" Soleil was curious.

"Don't open it until I leave. I want it to be a surprise. I picked it out just for you." Laslow winked. Soleil looked at the box for a while.

"Alright, I'll wait until you leave." Soleil chuckled.

* * *

_**Later that day...**_

All of the parents were leaving for the night as they headed towards the portal. Shigure waved to his mother and father before heading back inside with his family and Dwyer.

"I made my father tea and he is still trying to beat me at it!" Dwyer laughed.

"I've never seen you laugh before. It must be odd to be gloomy all day." Shigure commented.

"Yeah? Well, my father made me this way..." Dwyer sighed, he felt sad after being dumped off and it was going to be hard for him to forgive his father.

"Dwyer, everything will be alright." Shigure looked at him and then he looked back at the presents Azura gave him.

"Hey Shigure, what did your mother get you?" Kana was excited as he entered the room.

"Oh... I'll open it later. I promise." Shigure replied while patting Kana on the head.

"Okay! I'm going to play hide and seek, are you wanting to join me?" Kana asked Shigure another question.

"Kid, I'm dealing with homework..." Shigure grinned.

"Okay then, I'm going to play with Soleil." Kana offered as Shigure continued reading a book.

Shigure watched Kana play with his sister, they were having a lot more fun.

The artistic unit looked up at the night sky, the stars were shining brighter than the sun itself!

"I wonder if we will be able to go home again... I would love to be back at the castle. But this place will have to do for now..." Shigure sighed as he put away his book and decided to head into his nest to sleep. And soon afterwards, Kana, Soleil and Dwyer joined him as they all slept for the night.

**To be continued...**


	4. A Wave Divided

**Well, after this chapter I will be working on my Crash Bandicoot story, because it needs updating. It has 10 chapters right now and it's been on a cliff hanger for a long time. But I decided to make this chapter long for a reason.**

**Enjoy. Hopefully my writing improved over the years from when I started on this site.**

**I'm more of an artist than a writer to be honest.**

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Shigure woke up to the sound of his pegasus, it was excited for some reason. He yawned and opened his eyes as he got up slowly and went outside to check on things. Shigure saw something strange, like a watery looking shadow. Purple energy was coming from it's body.

"What the heck is that?" Shigure rubbed his eyes and grabbed a lance that was on the wall. It was Chi-chi's lance. He moved closer to the watery figure and gave it a stab, it disappeared as Joseph was still panicking.

"It's okay Joseph! Stop panicking! It's okay boy, that's it, calm down." Shigure was gently getting Joseph to stay calm. His pegasus only huffed and sighed. Shigure let out a sigh of relief before thinking about what he saw. Kana who was standing there the whole time gave Shigure a long look. Shigure turned to Kana and gasped.

"Oh, Kana! You're awake... I'm sorry about Joseph, he was excited." He quickly said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no... Don't be sorry, what was that?" Kana also noticed the watery figure that Shigure saw.

"I don't know. It got Joseph upset. But it's gone now." Shigure was petting his pegasus.

"Hey, can we play this morning? Like hide and seek!" Kana asked, he loved playing hide and seek a lot.

"Oh alright... Let's wait until Soleil gets up, I'm sure she'll want to play too." Shigure went back inside to get food for Joseph.

"Okay!" Kana jumped up and followed him. He has so many questions to ask his cousin.

"Shigure, is Joseph a flying horse?" Kana noticed it had wings.

"Of course. He's a pegasus. He's not just any kind of horse you find. And they are quite rare out here." Shigure replied. He noticed the present box his mother left him, he eyed at it as he went back outside and gave his pet some food.

"Hey, Shigure! Here is your present, I thought you would open it!" Kana held out his present with a grin.

"Oh, yes, I was going to open this. Let me come inside." Shigure went back inside and sat in his nest to open his gift. He took out new clothing from the box. It was his very own armor. It was white, gold and light blue. Black smooth pants and some armored boots came with it all.

"Mother did a great job." Shigure smiled and let out a chuckle.

"She did! She really knows what you like!" Kana smiled at his gifts.

"Hey! Are you guys up without me! I already opened my gift, it was the same, I got clothes too! And it's fancy! I'm dressed up like my daddy!" Soleil cheerfully ran into the room.

"Oh? Well then, let's get dressed everyone." Shigure decided to go into the stable and found a secret room to get dressed. Dwyer saw him go into that room, he let out a sigh.

"I'm already dressed..." Dwyer added.

Chi-chi came up to Dwyer.

"Relax my boy. You did the right thing. You saved a pegasus, you saved these other children." Chi-chi smiled.

"Oh I know... But this morning, I saw something strange. I can't explain it too well. I fear that we might be in more danger than we could ever imagine." Dwyer replied while looking at Joseph.

"I think you're getting too gloomy here. Be happy, Dwyer! You have a great life ahead of you here." Chi-chi replied, she patted his back.

"Oh... I guess I do..." Dwyer finally smiled and decided to go out for a walk that day.

Shigure came out of the room, looking like a young pegasus knight. Soleil looked like a hero and Kana looked normal. He was like a noble. A Nohrian noble.

* * *

_**Near the Apple Forest...**_

"1... 2... 3... 4..." Kana was counting while Soleil and Shigure was hiding.

"Hide in here!" Soleil pointed to the hole in the tree.

"I don't think I can fit in here..." Shigure whispered, but his sister pushed him in there as she fitted in there perfectly.

"I'm comfortable!" Soleil giggled.

"I'm not! It's tight in here and it's cramped!" Shigure grunted, he didn't like the hiding spot at all. He was about to say something more, but he heard Kana.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Kana shouted out.

He ran down into the forest, he looked behind most of the trees and walked straight ahead, calling out for Shigure and Soleil.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Kana was bending down and looking under a log. He was near the tree that Soleil and Shigure were hiding. Soleil was trying to hold back a giggle, but she couldn't help it.

"Tehehehe!" She giggled. Shigure placed his gloved hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! He's right there!" Shigure warned her.

"Huh? Was that tree talking?" Kana looked at the tallest tree in the forest. Then he looked down at the hole.

"Oh no..." Shigure whispered.

Kana bent down and saw shadows in there, but he recognized them quickly because of Shigure's bright colored blue hair.

"I found you! Wait, is Soleil with you! I found you too!" He giggled.

"Well, if she didn't giggle, it wouldn't have been that easy." Shigure chuckled and Soleil laughed.

"You got us, kid." Soleil smiled.

"So who is counting this time?" Kana asked, it was his turn to hide.

"I guess I will count, you and Soleil can hide this time." Shigure shrugged with a careless smile across his face.

"Okay! Come on Kana! Let's hide in a place he'll never find us!" Soleil grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"Yay!" Kana cheered while following her.

Shigure started to count to 10.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." He started counting with his eyes closed, his thoughts drifted for a moment as he saw something. It was like a vision. He was a dark figure. It was a man wearing a cloak as his face was covered.

"Ah Shigure... We finally meet..." It whispered to him.

"Who are you?" Shigure was confused.

"I'm someone that you should fear!" It laughed.

"Whatever you are thinking, it's not going to get by me!" Shigure replied while coming over to him, but he disappeared.

Shigure snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his hands and then at the sky.

"What was that?" He was worried. He sighed and remembered that he was playing a game with his family. He continued counting again as he had to start over.

* * *

"I bet Shigure won't find us near the lake!" Soleil snickered as Kana giggled.

"Where are we hiding?" Kana laughed.

"I know! Let's hide near that broken down building, I bet no one is in there!" Soleil hopped across the rocks in the lake. Kana followed but slipped and fell in the shallow water.

"Oof!" He grunted.

"Are you alright, Kana? Come on, let me help you." Soleil reached out to grab his hand. When she pulled him up, she heard a crackling sound. She looked around quickly and held her cousin close.

"Kana! Don't move... Or scream..." Soleil was still smiling, but she had some fear in her eyes, she looked to her right as she saw a watery looking figure, it's purple energy was showing.

"What is that?" Kana was able to turn his eyes and see a little bit.

"I don't... I don't know... Kana, run..." Soleil's face became serious with worry in her eyes.

"Wait.. What?" Kana was worried, he didn't want to leave her behind.

"I said run Kana..." Soleil repeated, she didn't want her little cousin to get hurt by the beast that was there to attack.

"Okay!" Kana ran through the shallow water and made it to the other side of the lake. He hid in the broken down building which looked as if there was war going on in it. His heart was pounding hard as he tried not to think about what was happening. He felt like his blood was rushing, he didn't know what was going to happen to his cousin.

Soleil saw the figure running up to her, it had a sword as it was about to cut her as she jumped down from the rock and landed in the shallow water, she ran across to find Kana. She took a moment to think about where he went, then her eyes pointed towards the broken down building, she ran over to it and went inside. She heard sniffling and crying, it sounded like Kana! She found him.

"Kana, it's me!" Soleil called. Kana stopped crying and looked ahead of himself. She was right there in front of him.

"Soleil! I thought they got you!" Kana was scared.

"Those shadow people are just coming from out of nowhere and I don't know why. We'll have to hide here..." Soleil was holding him close. She didn't want to lose him.

"What about Shigure? What about Dwyer and the others?" Kana asked.

"I think they will be okay. We'll have to let them come and find us." Soleil was scared too, even though she decided to smile to make Kana feel better, she felt fear touch her heart.

* * *

_**In Apple Forest...**_

"Kana! Soleil! Where are you?" Shigure was looking around for them. He was finally about able to shake the evil thoughts out of his head from counting. He walked straight until he saw a lake with shallow water. He saw a few foot prints in the grass.

"Hm... Did they play here too?" Shigure noticed some rocks that made a path to the other side of the lake and a broken down building near it's shore. He saw some shadowed like people around the area, Shigure knew it wasn't good.

"Oh no! Kana and Soleil are lost with these guys running around!" Shigure quickly ran back into town and grabbed his pegasus. Dwyer noticed him, he saw that the young unit was in a hurry.

"What's the rush?" Dwyer almost sounded worried but he was more confused at what was going on.

"It's Kana and Soleil! I lost them during our game! They might be in trouble!" Shigure didn't have time to explain it all in detail. Dwyer gave him the same gloomy look.

"Well... Be careful." Dwyer only said as Shigure quickly nodded, determination filled his mind as he climbed on Joseph.

"Come on boy! Let's ride!" Shigure held the same lance he found by the wall as they charged forward. A few people gasped as his pegasus started flying in the air and into the forest where Soleil and Kana have gotten lost.

His heart was pounding as his pegasus felt his sense of worry.

"I'm fine Joseph, just keep on flying ahead for me! We have to save our family!" Shigure said while seeing the figures crowd the broken up building at the other side of the lake. Shigure flew into the fight, he stabbed the shadowed men as they each disappeared one by one. From inside the building, Soleil and Kana were helpless.

A shadowed man was in the building, he found both Kana and Soleil as the units gasped.

"You must, die!" The shadow called out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kana and Soleil screamed as it came closer to them with it's sword.

"Over my dead body!" Kana realized that it was Shigure's voice, he saw Shigure's pegasus ram into the shadowed man as it disappeared.

"Shigure!" Soleil cried as she and Kana ran over to him.

"Brother I was so scared! I thought you would never find us!" Soleil sniffled.

"I know... I know... I'm here now, let's get out of here!" Shigure allowed Kana and Soleil to ride on Joseph.

"Wow, three of us can fit on here!" Kana felt somewhat excited.

"Yes. He's getting bigger everyday." Shigure smiled, but got serious as more shadowed men started coming.

"We need to get back home!" Soleil shouted as another shadow was about to attack Joseph. The pegasus let out a cry and flew out of the broken building as it collapsed even more due to the evil shadows cutting at it with their weapons. Shigure sighed as his pegasus flew down near the lake.

"That was close..." Kana huffed.

"I know... I wonder where they keep coming from..." Soleil was scared. She held onto Shigure tightly and would not let go.

"I don't know, but we need to get back into town... Just in case Dwyer and Chi-chi are in danger." Shigure added, they all rode back home.

* * *

_**In the other realm...**_

Corrin was fighting off a few shadowed armies near her castle. Camilla was at her side while Leo used his magic to protect them.

"This is becoming too much!" Leo huffed, he wanted to drop his magic book and end it all.

"No! We can't give up!" Corrin shouted while cutting the enemies with her Yoto. It's power was draining as the shadowed monsters just kept on coming.

"It's no use, they are flooding up the place!" Xander was trying to get rid of the ones near Odin and Niles.

"Using my arrow seems to be working on a few of them, but not all of them!" Niles snorted.

"Niles, I think we are surrounded..." Odin gulped.

"Shit..." Niles cursed as he tried shooting at all of them. Some of them disappeared while a few seemed un phased by his arrows.

* * *

_**In Hoshido...**_

"Ah! Damn it!" Takumi cursed as another shadow cut into his arm with their sword. Ryoma was fighting the rest of the army, he was surrounded. Sakura and Hinoka tag teamed the bunch that was surrounding the prince. Kaze didn't know what to do. He swiftly used his attacks to send some shadows flying at Ryoma who was cutting them up.

"There is way too many for us!" Sakura called.

"I know... We might be in more trouble than we thought..." Hinoka grunted as a shadow was about to slice her. Takumi's shot hit the shadow and it disappeared quickly.

"You better watch your backs!" Takumi nodded to Hinoka and Sakura.

"Okay, will do!" Hinoka wasn't going to give up, she finally called her pegasus who came to her aid as she climbed onto it and used her lance to stab her enemies from above this time while Sakura was shooting arrows too.

"This can't be the end for us!" Ryoma growled while taking down a few shadows that were on his back.

A cloaked figure was watching them all fight from above, his darkness filled the air as he grinned.

"You may all fight... But you will never win against me... Never..." He whispered as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Deeprealms...**_

"Ugh, Forrest, where are we going?" A young girl asked, she didn't like what was happening that morning.

"We are going to find a new safe place." Leo's son sighed.

"Why didn't you use your magic on them?" The girl asked.

"Nina, that's enough questions. Sophie ran off because of those things as we have to find her too." Forrest sighed.

"Fine... I mean I do miss Sophie, we better find her before she gets hurt and uncle Silas won't be happy that she's hurt." Nina stopped complaining and followed Forrest without another word.

Sophie was hiding near a town, she felt her heart pounding as she saw a figure coming up to her.

"Are, are you lost?" That was Siegbert's voice!

"Oh! Siegbert! It's you!" Sophie jumped for a minute before realizing it was Xander's son.

"Oh, Sophie, are you lost? Where is Forrest and Nina?" Siegbert asked with worry.

"They might be dead! I ran as fast as I could! Everything seems so dark!" Sophie noticed the sky. It seemed like night fall already came.

"Don't say such things... I think they will be alright, we have to keep our heads up." Siegbert reminded her.

"Right... Thanks Siegbert." Sophie let a smile tug at her lips.

"Aw, it was nothing. Let's find Forrest and Nina." Siegbert took her hand as they both walked back from where they came from.

A shadow had been standing there, watching them.

* * *

_**In Nohr...**_

Jakob, Azura and Laslow were fighting off the monsters that surrounded them and the castle. Benny and Effie were striking the shadows with their lances and weapons.

"Boy these guys will never get off our backs!" Laslow commented.

"I don't know what will happen..." Azura was worried. As much as they were fighting, there was way too many shadows as they kept on coming. Jakob could barely stand towards the end.

"I can't keep it up..." Jakob was about to fall down the stairs of the castle.

Laslow didn't want to give up, not even for his daughter.

"We can't rest! We have to keep fighting them off!" Laslow called to him.

"I can't... There is too many and look at me! I'm damaged badly!" Jakob yelled.

A shadow leaped at Laslow and knocked him to the ground.

"Ah! Damn you!" Laslow struck it in the heart as it screamed in pain and disappeared. He sliced another one in half with his sword. From a distance he could see everyone else fighting, but there was suddenly no sign of Azura, his love.

"Oh no..." Laslow gasped.

"What?" Jakob asked weakly, he felt as if he could barely move.

"Azura!" Laslow made so many shadows die that he saw her lying on the ground, lifeless. He was shaking her awake.

"L-Laslow..." She breathed.

"It will be alright!" Laslow shouted. He turned to Jakob who was the only one that could get her to safety.

"Jakob! Please, take Azura and hide her!" Laslow allowed him to pick her up.

"I will sir!" He added in a weak tone as he quickly ran out of the castle and got near the portal to the Deeprealms.

"Rest here, milady!" Jakob breathed.

"Jakob..." She said, she felt like she was going. She didn't have much time left.

"Milady, are you alright?" Jakob was getting worried, he felt like she was going to faint.

"Yes... But..." She was about to say more, but he silenced her.

"Don't talk now... It will be alright." Jakob whispered.

Azura only closed her eyes, she felt like she was going somewhere new as she saw a cloaked figure.

"Welcome..." The voice called to her. Azura looked around until she saw him get close to her.

"Who are you?" Azura backed away a few inches.

"You don't remember me? Are you really that dense?" He growled at her.

"Anankos?" She gasped when she saw his face.

"Yes... It's me... I'm the one that caused that war years ago. I was the one that made Nohr attack everyone in Hoshido. I knew that king Garron would be stupid enough to be controlled under me." Anankos grinned.

"So it's you that's causing all of this!" Azura realized that her children was in more trouble than it was worth.

"Why are you so surprised? I thought I gave you what you want." Anankos chuckled.

"No, it's not what I want." Azura turned her back on him.

"Don't even think about leaving... I have more to the story than you ever know." Anankos let a cold look on his face appear.

"Okay, spill it." Azura huffed, she was getting tired of seeing his face.

"While I was trying to kill all of the people in Hoshido, I decided to come up with a plan to kill Nohrians as well. Even the people of Vale. Yes... That girl, Corrin has gotten me so tied up with her kindness, that it will soon kill her." Anankos explained.

"No. You are trying hard to steal everyone's happiness! You are just sticking your heart into business that isn't even your concern to begin with!" Azura argued.

"Oh... You think you know everything, but you don't..." Anankos started attacking her, but she dodged his attacks.

Suddenly, he could hear Laslow's voice.

"Hey! Jakob! Is she okay?" Laslow was calling out.

"I better go... Next time, I will strike you without a warning..." Anankos grunted as he disappeared.

Azura slowly opened her eyes and saw her husband looking down at her.

"Oh... Laslow..." She smiled a bit, she was happy to see him.

"We will have to retreat..." Laslow sighed.

"No, we must keep fighting, I saw who's behind all of this." Azura sighed.

"Who is it?" Jakob wondered.

"I can't explain it... But he's evil." Azura told him. Laslow saw that Benny and Effie were getting tired from the battle, most of the shadows were gone for now.

"We took care of them!" Effie sighed. Benny was lying on the ground huffing.

"Yes... We defeated them..." He replied.

Anankos grumbled and disappeared from sight, seeing that he could not kill Azura or get near her without Laslow being by her side all of the time.

"I will get you... Don't worry..." He whispered.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

Shigure was looking in books for answers. There was nothing that Corrin wrote that was useful for him.

"You're more of an artist, there is no use looking in those damn books." Dwyer was shooting a dart at a wall.

"I know, but I have to figure this out!" Shigure was throwing books off of shelves after flipping through a few pages.

"I've heard my dad talking about the story of King Garron." Dwyer sparked some interest into Shigure.

"Wait what about King Garron?" He looked at Dwyer, surprised yet confused.

"You never heard of him? He was such a foolish king, tried to get the two kingdoms to kill each other." Dwyer snorted.

"Dwyer, your tales are not even true." Soleil was heard from the room.

"Who is King Garron?" Kana finally asked, he was scared.

"He's a fool, that's what. He tried to kill both kingdoms. Including your mother. It's what my dad said before I was placed here." Dwyer replied, it made Kana's heart pound with fear. Soleil slapped Dwyer in the back of the head.

"D'oh!" He yipped.

"Stop scaring Kana! I don't even think that ever happened! Your dad must have a bunch of bees in his brain!" Soleil smiled but sounded angry.

"How do you know? You weren't even there." Dwyer rubbed the back of his head while grunting.

"You weren't there either, Dwyer..." Shigure chuckled.

"I don't know what to believe..." Kana was more confused as he looked at Shigure.

"Well, why don't we all call it a day and get some rest..." Shigure yawned and placed all of the books back on the shelf.

"Well, I'll be sleeping in that room you found, Shigure... It is my room." Dwyer winked at him.

"Did you just?" Shigure was about to question it, but he didn't. As he was about to follow his sister and Kana to the room, he heard a soft voice calling.

"Hello?" It sounded like Sophie.

"Huh?" Shigure turned and noticed that it was only Sophie. Siegbert was with her.

"Hey, Shigure! My have you've grown!" Siegbert smiled at him.

"Siegbert, Sophie, what are you two doing here?" Shigure whispered. Soleil was calling her brother.

"Shigure!" She yelled.

"Coming!" Shigure called back as he turned to them.

"We were looking for Forrest and Nina. Sophie told me that they were attacked." Siegbert explained the situation as Shigure understood.

"We were attacked too. Well, Kana and Soleil. Some shadows were chasing them." Shigure explained how their game of hide and seek went wrong.

"That's terrible... Listen, can we stay here for the night? Tomorrow we will continue our search for them." Siegbert asked. Shigure thought about it for a while before deciding.

"Yes, follow me." Shigure leads them to the room.

"Is it just you, Kana and Soleil that lives here?" Sophie asked.

"No, Dwyer is still here too. And his friend Chi-chi." Shigure replied.

Sophie looked down and saw that the other kids were sleeping on nests. Soleil was sound asleep, Shigure walked over her so that he didn't step on her. Siegbert and Sophie did the same.

"Thanks Shigure." Sophie whispered with a smile on her face.

"Anytime..." Shigure yawned and rested in his nest.

They all were asleep that night...

What will happen to Forrest and the others? What will happen to their parents? What else will Anankos do to harm them even more?

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Another chapter in the bag! Time to dance and kick some butt! I'm writing but it's hard! XD**

**Just kidding, anyway, thanks for reading this so far, more will come soon! **

**Dance Laslow! Dance! lol**


	5. Battling The Storm

**So sorry about this chapter coming so late this year! I'm also working on an animaniacs fanfic as well! So I've been busy! I work afternoons and I don't get off until late night! Please excuse my late update on this fanfic! I love all of the children in fates!**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

The next morning, Shigure could hear the sound of Soleil laughing, she was with Kana and Sophie. Shigure slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, he yawned and stretched before getting out of his nest to see what was going on. He turned around and noticed that Siegbert and Sophie were gone from their nests.

Dwyer was the only one in the room who had been watching him for the past hour. He grinned at Shigure.

"So you're finally awake? The kids are outside playing." Dwyer stated.

"I know... I can hear them. I might as well watch them." Shigure sighed as he stepped out of the bedroom. As he was heading outside, he could hear the sound of a horse. It wasn't Joseph, but another horse. He noticed a boy with female hair riding across town, he looked as if he was in a panic. He stopped his horse, a girl was riding with him.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked himself. Siegbert who was about to greet him, turned and saw the two children that stopped in front of them. It was Forrest and Nina!

"Hey! What's going on? We were looking all over for you both!" Siegbert called.

Sophie looked up from her game with Kana and Soleil and noticed them. She almost felt tears coming out of her eyes as she ran over and hugged Nina.

"Nina! You're alright! I thought we lost you!" Sophie cried.

"Of course I'm alright. I've been with Forrest when we got attacked and it's getting much worse." Nina explained.

"Yes, the shadow like figures keep on attacking other places here. Our parents might be in very grave danger." Forrest replied.

"No... What about my daddy?" Soleil sniffled, Kana looked at her with worry as he remembered seeing his mother the other day. He felt like crying, his mind was full of worry.

"Will my mama be okay?" Kana looked up at Forrest. Forrest shook his head and replied to him.

"I think they will be fine, we might have to go back into their world and help them." Forrest answered.

"But how? We just can't attack them, can we?" Sophie stepped in.

"Yes we can. I've attacked them with my lance when I went to save both my sister and Kana." Shigure replied, he climbed on his pegasus. Soleil also climbed on Joseph.

"Siegbert, what should we do? This is your call." Nina looked at him for a while. Siegbert started thinking.

_"If we go into war with these shadows, it's a huge risk, what if we all die? But we would have to sacrifice our lives, right? Oh I don't know..." _Siegbert thought, he looked at Shigure, who nodded at him slowly.

"Shigure, this is actually, your call." Siegbert sighed, this made all of the children gasp. Dwyer finally came outside to see what was happening.

"What's going on? Some kind of a meeting? And no one invited me?" He chuckled.

"No time for jokes, Dwyer, we have trouble." Forrest reminded him.

"Oh? And what's the issue?" Dwyer looked very serious, he wanted to know if the shadows were coming back.

"Those shadows that came here, might be attacking our family." Siegbert answered his question.

"Oh... Well it looks like we better get dressed and head out." Dwyer's gloomy look appeared on his face again.

Everyone agreed and started to prepare, they gathered weapons that they each could use. They were going to try and stop the shadows.

* * *

_**At Vale...**_

Corrin was fighting more shadows, she was getting tired as she tried to escape a few of them. Xander slashed a few of the shadows away as Leo and Camilla used their rides to ram into most of them. From above Anankos was watching them, he grinned. He was watching Corrin fight, he wanted her to see her true fate as he let out a huge shadow knight that was riding on a shadow horse, it started running up to her fast. Corrin turned and saw the horse headed her way, she stood her ground, but Xander got in the way and protected her. He took massive damage as he was on the ground, bleeding from his right side.

"No! Xander!" Corrin ran over to him.

"C-Corrin... Damn it!" Xander coughed. He looked at his hand as blood covered most of it. He felt dizzy and could not focus.

"It will be alright, Xander, hang in there!" Corrin was holding his head up to her lap. She was trying to keep him awake but a shadow slammed them both. Leo and Camilla noticed what happened as Leo used his lightning attack to send the shadows flying towards Niles and Odin.

"Corrin darling! I'm coming!" Camilla shouted as she flew in to save her, but when Corrin rose, she stopped her dragon from advancing close to her. Corrin's face was covered, a dark aura surrounded her. Her eyes glowed a bright red color. She held out her Yoto towards her in a threatening way. Camilla gasped and rose an arm in from of her and told her dragon to back off.

Corrin ran over to Camilla's dragon and sliced it's neck, injuring it badly. It roared in pain and fell to the ground, it's body went limp. Camilla fell to the ground near the entrance of the castle, she didn't know what to do.

"Darling, please... Why are you attacking me?" Camilla looked sad, she reached out to help Corrin, but the controlled unit attacked her. Camilla felt the Yoto cut her shoulder as blood spilled.

"I will... KILL YOU!" Corrin shouted.

"What? Darling, why are you trying to kill me? You honestly don't want to hurt me do you?" She backed away slowly. Corrin kept advancing towards her until lightning flashed in front of them. Leo was on his horse with his spell book in his hand.

"No more of this!" Leo growled, he looked at Corrin.

"You must be stupid enough if you think you can protect her..." Corrin smirked.

"What's gotten into you?" Leo beckoned Camilla to take her dragon and run. Camilla got his signal and ran to her dragon. She tried to wake it up, but it was too injured to move. Before she could think about dragging it, Xander slammed his horse into her.

"Shit!" Camilla cursed. Xander's eyes were glowing a bright red color as a dark aura surrounded him just like Corrin.

"Not you too..." Camilla sighed, she was weakened by the attacked she received. She tried to get up but she was slammed into the ground. Darkness filled her mind as she became one of them. Anankos grinned and he looked at her.

"You are under my commands now..." Anankos laughed.

Leo looked ahead while fighting Corrin, he saw that Camilla had changed. She was under Anankos's control now. He grumbled something under his breath and slammed his horse right into Corrin. Corrin fell to the ground but quickly got up. She turned into a dragon and grabbed Leo by his legs with her tail and slammed him down. His horse panicked and stopped. It saw that it's owner was going to get hurt. It charged at Corrin, but the dark dragon knocked the horse into the wall.

"Deathsweeper!" Leo called to his horse. Deathsweeper cried out to his owner, but was too weak to continue fighting, it layed there. Looking limp as Leo turned to face Corrin. He was pinned on the ground as Corrin roared in his face and raised a paw to attack him. Leo closed his eyes as his spell book was too far from him to reach it. He allowed the darkness to flow right into him. He felt like he could no longer control his body.

"I win this round..." Anankos chuckled. He disappeared and went over to Hoshido to see what was happening there.

* * *

_**In Hoshido...**_

Takumi was attacking Ryoma. The shadows finally took over his body as Ryoma was trying to get Takumi back into reality but the unit was not coming back into it.

"Damn it! Why is Takumi attacking us?" Ryoma growled. He felt like he was getting pushed back by something as Takumi slapped him with his bow.

"I will kill you!" Takumi roared. Ryoma blocked most of his attacks while Hinoka and Sakura were looking at each other. Hinoka was also controlled by the darkness as she looked at Sakura.

"Please, don't hurt us Hinoka, you are our sister." Sakura pleaded but she was stabbed by Hinoka's lance.

"You need to shut up!" Hinoka grumbled and stomped her foot on Sakura's chest. Sakura cried out to Ryoma who was still getting himself handed down to his brother.

"Please!" Sakura called.

"No! Sakura!" Ryoma reached out to get her, but it was too late. Sakura was turning dark, the darkness filled her body and her heart. Ryoma couldn't help but allow Takumi to do the same thing. He knew that he couldn't win. Kaden and Kaze were watching what happened as they fought a few shadows from afar.

"It looks like this is it..." Kaden looked at Kaze with worry in his eyes.

"It can't be..." Kaze couldn't help but continue slicing the shadows that approached them. Kaden turned into a fox and leaped at a shadow that was coming at Kaze from behind. The shadow disappeared into thin air. Anankos appeared before him and tackled him to the ground as he summoned a shadow to slam into his heart. The shadow was a knight as it rammed into Kaden's heart. The fox turned evil as it tried to attack Kaze who looked back and saw Kaden come up to him. He dodged him and turned to face him once more.

"Kaden... Why?" Kaze growled and looked back. Two shadows were laughing at him. Kaze turned to face Kaden again who bit his arm.

"Damn it!" Kaze grumbled as he slammed Kaden down with the arm the fox was biting. Kaden barked and chomped his leg. Kaze yelled in agony as Ryoma rushed over to him with his siblings. They all attacked him. Making him turn into an evil unit, forcing him to be controlled by Anankos as well.

"It looks like I win..." Anankos chuckled and left to see where Azura and Laslow were.

Ryoma and the others followed Anankos and met up with Leo and the others.

* * *

_**In Nohr...**_

Shigure appeared from out of the portal. His mother was on the ground with Laslow and Jakob. They were trying to decide on what they should do.

"Mother!" Shigure called as he and his pegasus flew down to them. Soleil hung onto his brother's side tightly.

"Father? Is mother okay?" Soleil was the first one to climb down from the pegasus.

"She's fine, just a bit worn out. She's hurt..." Laslow breathed.

"What should I do?" Jakob looked at Laslow.

"Go and protect the kids! Those shadows might have gotten them too!" Laslow shouted but he saw Siegbert and the others appear from the portal as well.

"No! This is dangerous! Go back!" Jakob called to them, but Dwyer spoke.

"Father, we can't let you all die while we sit and do nothing... We want to help you." Dwyer gave his father a gloomy look. He really wanted to help out.

"No... You can't, I forbid it!" Jakob got in front of him.

"We can help!" Siegbert argued. He didn't want to leave his parents to die.

"But..." Jakob was about to fight back, but Forrest came up to Siegbert's side and so did Sophie and Nina.

"We want to help." Kana finally stepped in. He was in front of Shigure and Soleil.

"Kana..." Jakob gasped, he knew there was no point in arguing. He nodded and turned to face Shigure.

"If you wish to help. Then let's end this now!" Jakob shouted as he saw a few shadows coming towards them from a distance. Laslow noticed that it was everyone from Hoshido and Vale. Corrin was leading her new army towards them.

"No..." Laslow gasped.

"What's going on?" Azura could barely speak, she was really hurt.

"Mother!" Soleil ran up to her and touched her head, it felt hot.

"She's burning up!" Kana heard her yell. As Corrin's son looked up, his mother and her army was near them.

"Mother? Mother! What are you doing?" Kana was confused.

"Kana, there is something wrong with her. She looks as if something is controlling her!" Shigure figured it out. Jakob rushed in and tried to attack Corrin, but her dark powers pushed him back, injuring him badly.

"Gah! Damn it! Milady! What are you even doing?" Jakob grunted as he got back up to try again, but the same result happened, he was pushed back as he hit Laslow.

"Ah!" Laslow was knocked away a few inches from Azura who was on the ground alone, but Forrest got in the way to protect her as a shadow tried to attack them. Siegbert ran into the battle and attacked a shadow that was riding on a dragon. It was Camilla! She flew down and almost knocked Siegbert down as he dodged the attack and stabbed her dragon's tail. The dragon roared and charged at him again.

"We can't win this alone!" Soleil cried as Sophie leaped in and slashed a shadow that was coming for them both. Shigure and Kana teamed up and attacked Ryoma who was trying to get Azura.

"Someone needs to help mom!" Shigure grunted while trying to stab Ryoma with his lance. Kana attacked the prince from behind as a shadow slammed him. It was Xander! He rode on his horse and started to attack him. Kana got up slowly, but the horse kicked his face hard, sending the young boy flying near a huge rock.

"Kana!" Nina turned back and saw that Kana was badly injured. Jakob saw this and looked back at Azura, he started to drag her to the portal, but more shadows came out of it.

"Shit..." Jakob muttered as Kaden was right behind him as well.

"Now, why don't we fight then?" Kaden growled at Jakob.

"If you want to fight, then I will fight you!" Jakob was ready to stab Kaden with his daggers.

Suddenly, a young female and another young boy came out of the portal as Kaden was about to kill Jakob. She was a little fox girl and looked at Kaden. She was worried about him.

"Father, why?" She whimpered.

"Selkie?" Jakob gasped.

"And it's me!" Kiragi cheerfully entered.

"Leave him alone father! This ends now!" Selkie pouted as she turned into a fox and attacked her own father.

"I don't think you want to mess with me girl!" Kaden bit into her leg. Selkie howled in pain as Kiragi jumped in and shot an arrow at the shadow that was trying to get Azura and Jakob.

"Go! Take her somewhere safe!" Kiragi beckoned the adult unit to get up and leave. Shigure slammed Kaden with his lance from behind him. Kiragi looked back and noticed him.

"Need help?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"Let's do this!" Kiragi started to attack Ryoma, who was trying to kill Soleil with his electric sword. Takumi was about to shoot an arrow at Kana but Forrest and Siegbert teamed up and used their attacks against the archer. Takumi felt the pain as Forrest's lightning attacks stunned him.

"You won't be messing with us any longer!" Forrest growled but he was knocked away by a horse. It was Leo! He rode into the battle and started running into all of the children units. Kana was still on the ground, until Dwyer came, he looked worried.

"Kana! Are you alright! Say something!" Dwyer called him. Kana slowly opened his eyes and muttered his name.

"D-Dwyer?" Kana felt some blood on his right eye where he was kicked.

"Everything will be alright. Let me heal you." Dwyer was about to heal him, but Kana protested.

"I think you should save your healing for someone else." Kana looked at Nina who was also on the ground. Dwyer looked at Nina as he didn't know who to heal now.

"Don't you dare, Dwyer! He's suffered more injuries than me!" Nina shouted at him from where she was lying. But a voice interrupted her.

"Don't be a fool." Sophie had a bucket of water and placed it in front of her.

"We are on the same page." She winked at Nina. Nina smiled at her.

Mean while, Shigure was trying to get rid of Leo and Xander. They ganged up on him while the others were busy fighting the other shadows. He looked back and saw Selkie on the ground, her father was biting her again. Shigure stabbed Xander as his pegasus slammed Leo with his hoof and cried.

Soleil ran in to protect Selkie as she stabbed Kaden with a stick. Laslow threw his sword at her as she looked at her father from afar.

"Stab him!" Laslow called.

"Father, what about you!?" Soleil cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine... I'll be okay..." Laslow fell to the ground. Hurt from the attacks he suffered. Corrin was fighting with Siegbert as he tried to slice her, but it wasn't working. She grabbed him by his throat and choked him.

"You think it was wise to go up against me, didn't you?" Corrin growled as she looked into his eyes. Siegbert was trying to escape from her grasp as he could not breathe. Finally a fox leaped on her. It was Selkie! She was able to escape from her father's grasp as she attacked Corrin. Siegbert joined her and they teamed up to get the leader of the new army.

"Corrin, I don't know why you are being so cruel... But this ends now!" Siegbert shouted. Selkie ran along side of him and they both slammed Corrin into the grass. Finally Anankos grumbled. He snapped his fingers as everything turned white. Shigure couldn't hear anything or see anything. He was blinded and so were the others.

When everything turned back to normal, the adult units were gone. The only thing that came to them was a young boy. He was riding on his own dragon.

"Hey, what did I miss?" He flew in. All of the children units noticed that their parents were all gone. The young boy looked at everyone who was looking at him.

"And who are you?" Siegbert wondered.

"It's me! Percy, did you guys forget me or something?" The young kid pouted.

"Oh, Arthur's child." Shigure face palmed.

"I couldn't help?" Percy was about to cry but Sophie came over to him and patted his head.

"You were helpful... You came for us..." Sophie winked at him.

"I was? How? The battle is over..." Percy sighed. He looked around and noticed that Kana's right eye was scratched and Nina's left eye was cut.

"We will get them!" Nina growled.

"But where did they all go?" Soleil wondered, she turned to Shigure for answers.

"I don't know... But our mother is injured and taken to a place were she will suffer..." Shigure muttered, he was angry at Corrin. She took his parents away from them!

"What will we do?" Kiragi asked, he looked at Selkie for an answer but she shook her head and turned back into her normal form.

"I have no idea, but we are at a loss." She pouted, she wanted to find her father and turn him back to normal.

"It looks like we will have to go on a huge adventure and find more friends that will help us." Shigure finally came up with a decision. He patted Joseph's side, the pegasus felt their pain and it licked Selkie's face.

"Hey! Not me!" She placed her hand in front of her face.

"I shall lead this party." Shigure walked ahead of them with his pegasus at his side.

"That's fine with me." Soleil grinned a little bit. Kana felt like he was braver now. He fought to protect his friends but he wanted his mother back.

"Do you think mother will be normal again, soon?" Kana was really scared, he didn't know what to do.

"Yes, she will be normal again but first, we need to find the source of this evil and track it down." Shigure replied.

"And then our parents are free!" Kiragi cheered.

"I hope so..." Siegbert was starting to doubt himself, he felt like an idiot for letting Corrin choke him. Selkie felt bad from him, she walked by his side.

"Everything will be alright..." She purred. Siegbert felt better when she was by his side. Forrest and Dwyer were the last ones to follow the group. They went back into the portal, they were going to save Nohr, Vale and Hoshido by getting their parents back.

Suddenly, Shigure could hear Anankos's voice echo in his mind.

_"You will never save them... I won this round and it looks like each kingdom is doomed forever..." _Anankos's voice rang in his head.

Shigure growled and climbed on Joseph. Soleil wanted to ride on him too, but he placed his hand in front of her.

"Stay on foot, just in case we get attacked." Shigure told her. Soleil pouted and replied to his statement.

"Fine..." She huffed.

* * *

_**In A Dark Void...**_

Anankos floated above Corrin and her new army. He chuckled at the sight of her son's injury.

"They lost... You all are mine and the fate rests in their hands, but can they stop me? I don't think so..." He grinned and walked over to Azura. Azura who was injured looked up at him.

"No! This is all wrong! I should have taken you down sooner!" She growled at him but he ignored her comment.

"What good are you? You're not thinking about saving your children are you? You didn't think I wouldn't find out about them?" Anankos was about to attack her when Corrin stopped him.

"Save her as bait, if those young ones find us... They will foil your plot." Corrin warned him.

"Corrin? Why? Why are you working for him?" Azura was now worried, she was about to get up but Anankos attacked her with his dark pulse which sent her flying into a wall.

"It's because... I can't fight along side the weak. I must fight against this world with a stronger army." Corrin answered.

"But you can't! I won't allow this!" Azura was about to fight Corrin but Anankos knocked her back again.

"Why don't you rest for a long time?" Anankos stabbed her. Azura let out a cry as blood splattered everywhere in the void. Laslow's eyes saw what happened but he was controlled, he snorted at his own wife.

"She was too weak to understand our power." Laslow grunted.

Azura opened her eyes slowly, pain was all she felt. She felt like her vision was getting blurry as a figure came up to her. Azura's heart stopped beating as she lied on the ground of the void. She did not survive the attack that Anankos started.

"Now with Azura out of the way. I will rule all of the realms! This world will bow down to me!" Anankos bellowed.

Azura lied there, dying from the attack she received from Anankos's dark magic.

_"Even if fate tears us apart... Shigure, Soleil, Siegbert and Kana... Save this world... Please..." _Azura's voice echoed in their minds. She wasn't gone forever. Azura was going to guide them. She was going to get them to the void and stop the evil that was among them. The war has only begun...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Wow, this chapter felt long, the fights were long and Azura's fate has been picked. What will happen if Shigure finds out? What will Soleil do? And will Kana be okay after the wound on his eye he earned from Xander's horse kicking him? If you are reading this, feel free to leave a review! **

**This is BlackLouie, dancing off to my animaniacs fanfic now! I gotta continue that one! lol**

**Save some popcorn too! XD**

**Now I will go! lol**


	6. The Fallen Rain

**Chapter 6 is now here! Sorry for the very long wait, I know that this year is almost over as we are now in October. I've been quite busy with working on my art projects and doing some animations, but this story is back in business for a little while until I go back to working on my projects again.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Shigure looked ahead while he was riding on Joseph, the pegasus was flapping his wings and rode along with the breeze looking ahead so that it was able to focus without being startled. Soleil really wanted to ride on Shigure's pegasus, but he was right, if danger did approach them, they would have to be ready for it. Kana and Dwyer were still far behind the group, the young unit was rubbing his kicked eye over and over.

"Kana, are you alright? You've been rubbing that eye so often." Nina looked back at him for the third time in a row since they started walking. Kana looked at her and grumbled.

"I'm... I'm okay..." Kana felt like he was getting upset. Dwyer held him close.

"Now now, no need to get angry, she was only asking. We are all worried about you, Kana." Dwyer muttered to him.

"Look, I'm fine!" Kana slapped Dwyer's hands.

"Hey! Kana, that was rude, we don't have time for rudeness..." Forrest sighed before making his horse turn and continue on. Kana growled and felt like he was changing. He placed his hands on the ground and bent over.

"Shigure, you better stop, I think one of us is having a bad time." Soleil turned and looked up at her brother. Shigure turned around with shock and saw that Kana was bent over on the grass.

"What's going on?" Shigure called from above.

Selkie looked back and turned into a fox, she was prepared for battle when she saw Kana's eyes glowing. Siegbert took out his sword and stood his ground from where he stood. Forrest prepared himself and opened up his magic book. Nina stood behind Forrest's horse.

"Sorry, I don't think I can do this!" Nina cried, she didn't want to hurt Kana, he was their friend.

"Guys, let's not attack him!" Shigure warned all of the children below, Joseph whined and knew that something was wrong with Kana. He flew down and stood in front of the boy.

"I... I..." Kana grunted, he started to grow a tail from his rear end as he quickly felt like his arms were getting bigger. He felt like his hands were turning into paws as his nails turned into talons.

"No! What is happening!?" Selkie barked as she ran up to Kana, trying to save him from what he was about to become.

"Selkie no!" Forrest got his horse to gallop to her as she was near the boy who was transforming.

Kana felt a sharp pain rush through his back as a set of wings pierced out and spreaded before them all. His head was changing so rapidly that he let out a roar , his feet were turning into dragon talons. His height also changed as he was now a tall dragon.

"What the heck?" Percy was confused, he turned to Siegbert who didn't have a clue on what happened.

"What's going on?" Sophie looked up at the dragon.

Selkie was barking for Kana to stop, but she was slashed by his mighty talons , she was sent flying into a tree as she hit her back.

"Selkie!" Soleil ran over to her and tried to shake her a little bit. Selkie grunted and looked at Soleil, her vision was blurry.

"Sophie?" She asked in confusion.

"No, it's me, Soleil. Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" Soleil held up three of her fingers in front of the fox's face.

"Um... Six?" Selkie slowly closed her eyes, she was knocked out.

"Selkie! No! Shigure, we have a unit down!" Soleil called to her brother. Shigure looked at her and nodded.

"Get her up on my pegasus, we cannot leave her here." Shigure told his pegasus to hold still for a moment. Joseph did as he asked, he didn't mind having Shigure tell him orders. He knew that the young unit was gentle.

Soleil dragged the heavy fox over to the pegasus with the help of Kiragi and Nina.

Kana suddenly swooped down to attack Shigure as the unit told his pegasus to move out of the way. Joseph moved swiftly and felt that Selkie was slipping off of his back. Shigure panicked and tried to get Joseph to dip down so that she wasn't slipping off. Joseph dipped down and allowed Selkie to slide back on the center of his back. Shigure sighed with relief as Kana swooped down to strike him again, but Forrest used his magic to stop the angry dragon from advancing any further towards them.

"I'm sorry Kana, but I will have to hold you like this!" Forrest was choking him with his magic. Kana felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Forrest, don't be too hard on him!" Nina shouted from afar.

"You know I won't kill him, I'm only holding him until we can find a way to get him back to normal!" Forrest answered her.

"What will we do?" Percy cried.

"We have to keep Kana busy!" Siegbert called from behind.

"How? He's going after Shigure for some odd reason." Percy looked back at the young prince.

"Well, we can't have Shigure flying around here, he will have to get Selkie to safety. She is injured." Siegbert replied quickly.

"Aw man..." Nina was afraid that their adventure had to stop for a moment. They had a dragon to fight.

Shigure nodded to them and flew off with Selkie. He was going to return as soon as he got Selkie to a safer place, away from Kana.

"Kana, don't do this!" Kiragi took out his bow and took out an arrow and stretched the bow's string with the arrow in place.

Kana roared and was able to break free from Forrest's spell as he dove down and slammed right into him, knocking him off of his horse.

"Oof!" Forrest shouted as his horse wasn't getting back up.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Sophie took out her sword. Dwyer watched as he called out to her.

"Remember, we don't want to kill him!" Dwyer reminded her. Sophie nodded and faced Kana herself, Soleil was behind Kana with her sword drawn out as well. Nina took out her bow and borrowed some arrows from Kiragi.

"I don't think you want to do this!" Nina was ready to shoot at Kana.

Kana, not being able to understand, flew over to Nina and bit into her arm carrying her into the air as Nina dropped her bow and the arrow that she had and started to scream in agony. He was tearing up her arm as blood spilled and rained down from the sky, leaving everyone to gasp at the sight. Percy then hopped on his dragon and flew up to save her.

"I'm coming, Nina! Hold on!" Percy and his dragon were getting close to them. Nina cried and whimpered, the pain in her left arm was getting worse, Kana would not let her go as more blood was trickling down her arm.

"Ugh! K-Kana! L-let go! P-please! LET GOOOOOOOOOO!" Nina screamed out loud. Kana suddenly looked down at Nina, he was able to recognize her voice as he opened his jaws and let her go. Nina was falling, tears were coming from her eyes as they flew into the air. She saw that her arm was bleeding real bad, she wanted to just cry until something caught her. It was Percy and his dragon!

"Hey, are you alright, Nina?" Percy looked back at her. He noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"Y-yeah. I'll be alright. Ow!" She whimpered as soon as she moved her left arm.

"Oh! Your arm! Did Kana do that?" Percy looked at her left arm, it was cut open deeply from the bite she recieved from Kana.

"Oh... It hurts..." Nina couldn't help but hiss a little.

Percy looked at her arm and then back up at Kana.

"Hey Kana! You weren't supposed to do that!" Percy shouted at him. Kana, having a bad feeling, transformed back into his human form and fell from the sky as he fainted. All of his thoughts started to come back.

Percy and his dragon caught him as well as they flew back down.

Forrest got up and his horse was finally able to compose itself and it got up and nuzzled Forrest.

"I'm alright, Genie." Forrest told his horse as he petted her. She huffed and beckoned him to get back on. Forrest climbed back on Genie and rode her again.

"Kana and Percy have been up there for a while, is everything okay, Siegbert?" Soleil asked the young prince.

"How should I know, those clouds are covering them. Hopefully Nina isn't hurt too bad, I heard her scream as he carried her up there." Siegbert gave Soleil a look.

"Well... I hope she's okay." Sophie was still looking up into the sky until she noticed a shadow coming towards them.

"What is that?" Kiragi pointed at the figures that got bigger.

"It's me!" Siegbert could hear Percy's cheerful voice.

Percy came back down to earth with his dragon, Nina and Kana on its back. He dropped off Nina and continued to carry Kana.

"Oh, thank goodness, he's back to normal. One more attack and we would have been screwed." Siegbert mumbled.

"Yeah, but Nina is hurt. When Kana took her and grabbed her by the arm in his jaws, he made a big bite into it." Percy gave them all a concerned look. Nina was holding her left arm with her right hand, blood was still coming out from the huge gash in it.

"Ow ow ow..." Nina whimpered, she was in horrible pain, she couldn't bare it any longer.

"Bring Nina here. I can heal that arm." Dwyer had Sophie bring her to him. As she did so, Dwyer took a good look at her injured arm.

"Hmmm... It seems like she won't be moving this arm for a while. I'll have to place leaf juice on it and some healing herbs, but first, I will need some water to wash the blood." Dwyer looked up at Forrest.

"I'll get it." Forrest smiled a little, he told Genie to hurry as they galloped to a nearby lake. Forrest took off his bag and soaked a pink cloth in water, ringing it out a little bit before returning to Dwyer.

"Do you think she will ever move that arm?" Kiragi was now worried.

"Of course, but for now, it's badly injured from the bite she received from Kana." Dwyer answered as Forrest handed him the wet cloth. He held that cloth out at Nina.

"Oh no..." Nina begged him not to touch her arm with the wet cloth, she wanted to jerk away from him but she knew that her arm needed to be healed.

"Now now, it's alright, Nina. It's going to hurt a little bit, but I have to do this. Your arm looks terrible. But if I wash it off with water, I'll be able to see where the remedy needs to be applied." Dwyer calmly stated.

"Take a deep breath, Nina." Sophie whispered.

"Alright..." The young female unit replied, she took a deep breath, in and out. She finally stopped and closed her eyes and allowed Dwyer to place the wet cloth on her arm. When he first touched the area, she flinched quickly as he kept it on her until the lingering pain went away. He then wiped the area clean as he was able to see a jagged scar across her entire arm.

"Oh my! That is one big gash he made in your arm!" Dwyer was surprised, he took out some remedy for her arm and rubbed it in, making it burn.

"AH! Dwyer what in the hell is that!?" Nina jumped back, her left arm was now burning.

"Shit, that looks painful..." Kiragi cursed out loud.

"You think?" Nina squinted her eyes shut, the pain was just too much for her to handle, she looked back at Percy who was next to Kana. The young boy was lying in the grass as he gained consciousness. He sat up slowly.

"Oh... What happened?" Kana rubbed his head, he wasn't so sure of what he did.

"Well... You got angry and turned into this huge dragon and started to attack everyone." Percy explained. Kana looked at all of the units, they were staring at him, including Siegbert.

"I attacked all of you?" Kana was confused.

"Yes! You attacked us! You fucking bit into my arm for crying out loud! You could have gotten us all killed, Kana! Who's side are you on!?" Nina shouted at him.

"Hey now, calm down." Kiragi was about to place his arm on her shoulder as she slapped his hand away.

"No! He just bit me and now I have this remedy on my damn arm that burns! Some of you think it's okay that he did this, right?" Nina was frustrated.

"No, that's not what we are saying, it's just that, we want to make sure that you're both okay!" Percy cried.

"Yes, Kana probably didn't know that he was a dragon, he just changed all of a sudden. I think he heard you screaming in pain and realized that it was your voice and he let you go when he saw what he was doing to you." Siegbert explained.

"Oh? How can I believe that! He heard what we were saying! He just picked me up by my arm and injured it because he's upset about his fucking mother!" Nina started to cry.

"No, Nina, that's not-!" Siegbert was going to argue, but he could see that she was very upset with Kana. Kana watched her cry, he wanted to cry too as he got up slowly and dusted the grass off of his arms and legs and walked to the east. Percy called out to Kana.

"Kana, where are you going?" Percy shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Don't follow me... You all don't really need me... I hurt Nina, I hurt everyone..." He closed his eyes and turned around and started walking away.

"Kana..." Percy whimpered before turning back to meet up with the others.

* * *

**Near a cave...**

Shigure placed Selkie down. The fox was still breathing as she finally spoke out loud.

"What happened?" Selkie woke up and noticed that she was back to her normal human form. Her fox ears perked up.

"You were attacked by Kana, somehow he got out of control." Shigure explained as he told her to rest.

"Why should I rest? Can't I come back with you?" Selkie asked as she slowly got up on her feet.

"No... You're still injured from the battle you had with your father, I don't want to lose you or anyone else. I'm going back to see if we can get Kana to calm down." Shigure climbed back on his pegasus as they flew away, leaving Selkie alone.

"Aw... I wanted to help..." Selkie pouted, she kicked some rocks. Then she decided to throw some rocks and she heard a male unit shout.

"OW! WHO IN THE HELL IS THROWING ROCKS!?" The voice shouted.

"Who is there?" Selkie braced herself. She was ready to fight the person who yelled at her.

She heard the bushes rustle as she noticed a young male prince coming out from the bushes. It was Ryoma's son, Shiro! He was hiding in the bushes for quite a while, trying to figure out how he could save his father.

"Were you throwing rocks?" Shiro came up to Selkie.

"Um... Yes... I'm sorry I'm bored, some nice gentle blue haired man named Shigure brought me down here. I was attacked by a boy that turned into a dragon." Selkie explained the story.

"Oh? Well please don't take your boredom here. You gave me a little knot on my head." Shiro held the right side of his head.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I'm bored and I wanted to help my team fight off a dragon." Selkie sighed.

"Do you know what the dragon looks like?" Shiro suddenly had a bit of interest in fighting a dragon off in his mind.

"Well, he's not meant to be a dragon and his name is Kana." Selkie grinned. This made Shiro take a step back.

"Wait- Kana!? You mean Corrin's son?" Shiro gasped.

"Yeah, don't you wanna go back with me and help us fight him? Selkie tilted her head to one side.

"If it is Kana, I cannot do that..." Shiro crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Aww... Please? We need to turn him back into his human self!" Selkie cried out.

"Selkie, why are you even down here?" Shiro was able to finally recognize her.

"Well, Shiro, for your information, Kana is our friend and I'm down here because Shigure brought me here! He's from Vale and your going to let Corrin down if you don't help us out. We need to save Kana from being a beast!" Selkie begged him.

"So Shigure brought you down here... Listen, I will come with you. But how in the hell are we going to save Kana from being a dragon? How do you know that he even turned into a dragon?" Shiro asked her while huffing.

"Because I saw him change, he got mad and all of a sudden his body was shifting and forming into a dragon. He then roared at us and attacked us like we were his play toys!" Selkie explained while showing Shiro what Kana did.

"So he attacked you and your team? Who is with you besides Shigure and Kana?" Shiro asked in confusion.

"Well there is Soleil, Sophie, Kiragi, Siegbert, Nina, Forrest and Dwyer." Selkie replied.

"God, mostly Nohrian forces mixed with some Hoshido forces, not bad, Selkie. Let's go." Shiro was about to lead the way, but he didn't know where they were going.

"It's this way." Selkie led him west to where the others were.

* * *

**At the forest site...**

Shigure and his pegasus flew down and saw Nina. She was in pain from the huge bite that she got from when Kana grabbed her and lifted her up into the air.

"Nina, are you alright?" Shigure jumped down from his pegasus and he came over to the injured unit. Dwyer spoke up first.

"Kana grabbed her by the arm and carried her off, but he was able to recognize her and he dropped her. Percy brought her back down from the sky and I placed some remedy on her arm. She says that it burns though." Dwyer sighed.

"Oh no..." Shigure looked at her.

"Nina, are you okay?" He came over to her and bent down at her level so that she could meet his gentle gaze.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. It just burns... Kana is evil, I wouldn't take him along with us if I were you..." Nina pouted, Shigure sighed and looked away for a moment to see if he could spot Kana, but he only saw Percy and the others.

"Hey, where is Kana?" Shigure asked as everyone looked at him. Siegbert spoke.

"Kana left... Percy told me that he felt like he was a threat. Sadly, he was carrying his mother's Yoto that was dropped at the end of the battle." Siegbert sighed and looked down at the ground.

"What? He left? What made him leave?" Shigure asked him more questions as Siegbert told him everything.

"Well, after Kana was able to gain control and change back, they were carried back down here. Nina was in horrible pain and Dwyer was healing her. The moment he placed the healing remedy on her arm, she went off on Kana. Telling him that he bit her arm on purpose and I was telling her that he didn't mean to. I think he couldn't control himself and he was confused." Siegbert answered.

"I see... Well, I guess we will have to do the journey without Kana, he's gone and that's it." Shigure told everyone.

"What? But he is our cousin, Shigure! We can't let him go off like that alone! What if he gets hurt!?" Soleil begged him to look for Kana but Shigure decided that it would be a waste of time.

"Kana is far gone now, and if he could turn into a dragon, I'm sure he can handle himself." Shigure sighed, he didn't want to make Kana angry again.

"But don't you love him?" Soleil argued.

"Yes, I do. I never once said that I hate Kana. Kana is still family, but we will have to move on without him as he doesn't want to come back and after what he did, I cannot blame him. If I turned into a dragon and injured any of you, I would not want to follow behind so easily." Shigure explained.

"I see... Well, Let's-" Soleil was about to follow Shigure when they all heard sounds coming from the bushes.

"What the heck?" Forrest and Genie got ready to attack when Selkie appeared with Shiro by her side.

"Hey! You guys needed help with fighting off a dragon?" Shiro looked at everyone, he didn't see a dragon though.

"Where did he go?" Selkie wondered, she looked at Siegbert.

"Hey, Siegbert, do you know where Kana went?" The fox girl asked while coming over to them.

"Well, Kana ran off, he's back to his human self again, but he decided to leave us behind and go his own way. Shigure isn't looking for him at this moment." Siegbert turned to Shigure who nodded.

"It's for the best. I was going to look for you, but Shiro has found you." Shigure sighed.

"Well, I was out looking for my father when she decided it was a great idea to throw damn rocks." Shiro muttered.

"I said that I was sorry you goon!" Selkie growled at him and was about to turn into a fox, but Shigure broke up the fight.

"Listen, we don't have much time to waste, let's keep moving." Shigure climbed back on Joseph and flew into the air again, the other units followed him and Shiro decided to join them.

"You all don't mind if I tag along?" Shiro asked while looking at Siegbert.

"Sure, I don't mind. As long as you don't start making those awful jokes." Siegbert giggled.

"Oh, okay, wise guy." Shiro burst out laughing.

"Oh you two..." Nina rolled her eyes, the burning pain was going away as she was able to tolerate her left arm having a huge scar across it.

* * *

**In the void...**

Anankos was waiting for the other units to arrive at the sky palace near Vale. He was going to summon a bunch of shadows to attack them there.

"Alright, I want everyone in place at the sky palace, I don't think they will be able to fight us off. If we attack now, it's going to be dangerous, you all saw what happened when we tried to attack them." Anankos explained the plan.

"Yes... We did see it..." Laslow replied to him.

"But Kana is weak now... My horse kicked him right where it hurts." Xander nodded.

"I don't think so, Xander... Kana just turned into a dragon..." Corrin growled, she figured that Kana was still strong.

"What are you saying? That he has the same powers as you?" Xander turned and faced her.

"Yes... Kana is my son, he's not weak... It's best that we take him down first." Corrin replied.

"Well, that is a good idea... Maybe I can spare a few troops to attack them, to give them all a hard time... If we can kill them before they reach the sky palace, then I will be able to rule this world alone." Anankos chuckled.

"My son, Shiro is out there as well, we must seek another Kana..." Ryoma interrupted him.

"Another Kana? What are you saying? Is there another dimension?" Anankos asked Ryoma as he thought about it.

"Yes... Telling from my mind, I can sense that there is another Kana out there and there is another Corrin..." Ryoma looked at his leader.

"Wait... Are you saying that there is another me? The same exact me?" Corrin turned her gaze from Xander's to his in a heart beat.

"Yes... But this Corrin is a male... It's not a female. This Kana is a female though..." Ryoma was thinking hard.

"I see... But how do you know this information?" Corrin was still confused.

"There is more than just three realms, there are many realms and there are plently of dimensions that they bounce off of." Ryoma explained everything to her.

"That would make sense, but what will we do with them?" Corrin asked.

"We will get that Kana together with the others and make them argue. If we can do that, it will give us time to summon troops among them. We cannot allow them to get away." Anankos grinned.

"That sounds like a plan, I'm up for it!" Laslow agreed, the others cheered and agreed as well.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong..." Kaden grumbled, he didn't want to lose to his own daughter.

"Oh, are you talking about your daughter? We do have plans for her, Kaden, don't you worry." Anankos patted his head and slowly made his way out of the void while his units got the shadowed troops prepared for battle.

"We'll see to it that she's taken care of, sir." Kaden grumbled as he followed everyone out of the void cave. Azura's body was chained to a wall in the cave, she found ways to communicate with her son and some of the children.

"Hurry... You must stop them before they find the other Kana. If they find her, it will ruin time as we speak." Azura's voice rang into Shigure's ears.

Anankos looked back and saw that Azura's body was glowing, he had everyone find Corrin's daughter as he walked into the cave. Dark magic surrounded his left hand as it touched Azura's cold hands.

"Whatever you may be doing, it will not work. The dead should not be communicating with the living. Sorry princess, but I'm still winning by a mile." Anankos snickered. Azura's spiritual power was weakened.

The evil unit walked away and followed the others.

"No... I can no longer reach the children with my voice... I'll have to come to them... Please spirit of light, waves of the ocean, bring me to Kana... Bring me to him... Please..." Azura begged the heavens with all of her might and her will power.

Suddenly, a flash of light brightened up the void cave. Anankos was too busy to see it as he rushed off with Corrin to find Kana.

Azura was going to find Kana before Anankos can find the female Kana.

* * *

**In the lost meadows...**

Kana kept on walking away, he was so upset with himself. He didn't realize that he hurt Nina badly. He wanted to fix everything that he did.

"What if I hurt her again? What if I turn into a dragon and mess up everything? What am I going to do?" Kana muttered to himself. He walked all the through the foggy meadow and came to a stop at a small cave in a wall. He sighed and went inside of it, not wanting to be out in the world, where he would hurt another innocent being.

"Mother... Why? Why did you have to do this? Why did you leave me to be with someone else? Someone that you don't know..." Kana whimpered and sat down, he placed his head in his arms and sobbed.

Suddenly someone came up to him from the shadows of the cave, it was a heavey set unit in heavy armor. Kana looked up, tears were rolling down his cheek, he gasped as he saw the shadowed figure come up to him, when he reached the light, it was a heavy armored child unit.

"Who are you?" Kana was confused, he didn't know this blonde haired child.

"My name is Ignatius. I'm Benny's son, remember? You must be Kana." The huge unit took out his hand and reached for him.

"Oh? Oh! Ignatius! It's you! But why are you all the way out here?" Kana scratched his head while looking back outside.

"Because I was hiding from the shadow people... They are scary when you have a bunch of them on your tail." Ignatius replied while taking Kana further into the cave.

"Oh, where are we going?" Kana asked, he wasn't so sure if going deep into the cave was the best idea since it was dark and he was afraid of the dark.

"I have food stored in here. If you are hungry that is." Ignatius smiled a little. Kana smiled back, it was good to have someone nice for a change. He hated how Nina yelled at him. He didn't mean to bite her arm and injure her to the point where she's useless. He pushed away the sad memory and focused on what was going on at this moment.

"Hey, Ignatius. Why don't you go and help Shigure and my cousin, Soleil, they made a team to stop the evil shadows from taking over the whole world." Kana offered.

"There is a team of units fighting the dark shadows? And your cousins are leading them?" Ignatius was surprised.

"Of course, if you wanna help you can! But I have to stay behind... I can't go back... Right after what happened, it's hard to fight by my friends again..." Kana pouted, he wanted to cry but he held back more of his tears.

"What did you do?" Ignatius was curious.

"Something terrible, but I don't wanna talk about it..." Kana sighed, he wasn't in the mood to talk about Nina and the others that much.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to." Ignatius responded. When they got to the back of the cave, there was light. Kana saw a pile of food on the ground. Ham, bacon, meat and fruits were all together.

"You did this? How?" Kana started drooling, the smell of the food went into his nostrils.

"Dig in. Just save enough for me." Ignatius allowed Kana to enjoy as much food as he liked.

Kana started munching and chewing on some ham that he found in the pile. After his dragon fit, he was hungry. Ignatius rested by the cave wall, he wasn't too hungry at the moment.

"Thank you Ignatius! You're the best! No wonder why I liked to visit you when I was real little!" Kana said with a mouth full of food.

"It's the least I could do. I can't let you starve, Kana. You're too good for that." Ignatius laughed.

As Kana was eating, Ignatius looked back towards the mouth of the cave, the fog was getting worse.

* * *

**Near the washed bay...**

Shigure was traveling in the air, looking down every couple of seconds to be sure that everyone was okay, including Nina. She was still holding her arm as she muttered some things about Kana.

"Nina, I think you went a little too far on Kana, he didn't mean to hurt you." Dwyer sighed.

"I don't care... If he did the same thing to you, you would wanna yell at him too! Like I said, he did it on purpose!" Nina growled at him, Dwyer took a step back.

"Alright, alright! I see your point." Dwyer sweated and tried to keep it cool.

"That's enough about Kana, he's gone now. It's just us." Shigure huffed, it was frustrating that they lost Kana due to him getting upset.

"Oh! Kana was rubbing his eye!" Selkie added, Shiro looked at her.

"Kana was hurt?" Shiro was confused.

"Xander's horse kicked him in the eye and ever since that happened, he kept on rubbing his eye like something was wrong." Sophie softly explained.

"Oh, that would explain it." Shiro fastened his pace and caught up with Siegbert who was looking left and right the whole way.

"This beach looks familiar... It's like I've been here before..." Soleil looked at the ocean.

"Yes, it does seem like we've been here before..." Shigure sighed and smiled a little. It was good to watch the waves.

"Are we resting here?" Kiragi wondered.

"I think so!" Percy was excited to sit in the sand.

"Well, can we swim for a bit?" Siegbert brought his swim trunks.

"Sure, we do need a rest and Joseph's wings must rest too." Shigure had his pegasus land next to Nina.

"Nina, are you going to swim?" Soleil got in her face.

"Um... No... I'll sit this one out. But I will sit in the sand with Percy and Selkie." Nina sighed.

"Oh no sister, I'm swimming too!" Selkie turned into a fox and jumped into the ocean, the waves were smacking her around.

"Aw..." Nina sat down next to Percy.

"It will be fine Nina... Even though Kana did mess up, I'm glad that you both are still alive." Percy winked at her. His dragon nuzzled her.

"My dragon likes you!" Percy noticed that it was licking her face.

"Stop!" Nina placed her hands in front of her, the dragon stopped licking her face and sat down next to her.

"He's just happy to know that your alive." Percy grinned.

"Thanks." She dipped her head at Percy's dragon.

Soleil and Selkie splashed water in each other's faces.

"You can't beat me at this game!" Selkie pounced on Soleil, causing her to go deep under the water.

Shigure walked in the water while wearing his armor. Soleil was able to come up from under the water. She gasped as she needed air. She heard her brother walking into the water as she turned to face him.

"You didn't bring your swim wear?" Soleil laughed at him. Shigure kicked water in her face.

"Of course not... Like mother, I don't need to wear swimming gear to have a good time. I can enjoy the water in my normal clothes." Shigure giggled.

"Oh that was not fair! Let's get him Shiro!" Soleil called Shiro.

Siegbert watched as Shiro came over to Shigure and tried to splash him with water, but the unit leaped. Unfortunately, he tripped over Selkie who ran behind him and he fell butt first into the water.

"Ha ha! It looks like you all got me." Shigure laughed.

Nina watched them all play from afar, she just wasn't in a great mood to get in the water. With the scar on her arm, she felt like Kana may have infected her badly, but Dwyer said that he cleaned her wound really well.

"Well, hopefully we can all stop those shadows..." Nina thought to herself. She closed her eyes and thought of happy things.

Meanwhile, Kana was still out there, trying to figure out what happened and why he turned into a dragon without a warning.

There are still things that they all must learn before they could think about taking down Anankos and his evil shadows.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 7 will be coming soon! I hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry if it took a while to get this chapter done. I've been busy. But if you all enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review. Looking to critique on how I can improve, improvement reviews are accepted here too! Thank you all and have a good day! ^w^**


	7. The River Floods

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy in my life and I wanted to get some other projects finished and chapter 7 is now here! Enjoy! : D**

* * *

Kana was sleeping in the cave while Ignatius started to eat his share of the food he caught. While he was eating, he looked at Kana, he swallowed and sighed. Kana was so gentle. What would make everyone turn on him?

"Maybe tomorrow, I will catch up with them. Kana can keep my food store safe." Ignatius thought to himself.

When he finished his share of food, he wiped his face with his arm and looked at Kana one last time before he decided to get up and leave, but something stopped him for going. What would Kana do all by himself? He decided to pack up some of the food and saved most of it for Kana since he wasn't coming back to the cave.

Kana who had been sleeping, started to wake up. He looked up at Ignatius.

"Ignatius, what are you doing?" Kana rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm going after the others like you said. We must stop these shadows." Ignatius replied, he was in a hurry.

"Oh okay. If you go, please don't tell the others where I am. I rather stay here." Kana sighed and looked down at the ground where he was sitting.

"I won't tell them. Your secret is safe with me." Ignatius winked at Kana. This made Kana smile back. He trusted his cousin with keeping his secret.

Once Ignatius was done packing up, he looked back at Kana one last time. Kana nodded at him, wanting him to continue on without him.

"Well, Kana, until we meet again." Ignatius walked out of the cave. He ran into the forest as Kana watched.

"Goodbye, Ignatius." He whispered. He got up and walked to the back of the cave and went over to the food pile and took out a banana and sat down. He knew that he was supposed to hunt for himself now.

* * *

**On the beach...**

Shigure was splashing water at Percy, telling him to join in but the young unit decided to sit by Nina.

"Nina, maybe you should apologize to Kana." Percy finally thought about it for a bit.

"Why should I? This scar wasn't met to be there. I didn't want that to happen, Percy." Nina was still sore about what Kana did to her arm. This made Percy's dragon whimper as it looked into her eyes.

"Now, I didn't say anything about you." Nina was petting the dragon again.

"Nina, he is only worried about what you are thinking about. Kana is still part of our team. We cannot continue to ignore him." Percy was trying to get the young female unit to change her mind.

"Percy, this conversation is over. Kana is gone, it's better to keep him away from us. I don't want the others on our team getting the same treatment as I suffered." Nina sighed. She got up and walked towards the ocean. Dwyer was on the other side, watching her.

"Well, she's still not going to forgive Kana." Dwyer sighed, he looked at Shiro. Ryoma's son was kicking water at Siegbert.

"Hey, Shiro, I bet you can't splash me with your hands!" Siegbert laughed while Shiro threw water at him with his right hand.

"How is that for using my hands?" Shiro smirked but Soleil and Forrest splashed him with so much water.

When night fall came, all of the young units were out of the water and in a nearby cave of their own. Dwyer was sleeping next to Selkie and Sophie was near Soleil and Siegbert. Shigure was the only one awake that night, he was looking up at the stars while his pegasus was sleeping next to him.

"Oh Kana... Wherever you are, please be safe. I don't want you to get hurt." Shigure was praying. He looked at the brightest star and made his wish. Shigure doubted that his wish would save Kana as he got up and went into the cave. His pegasus woke up quickly and flew into the cave with him. It curled up and allowed Shigure to rest his head on him.

They both fell asleep with the rest of the children.

* * *

**In another realm...**

"Kana, it's time to get up!" A male voice called to her.

"Father?" She mumbled.

"It's time to wake up Kana, we have some shopping to do with your mother!" The voice called to her again.

"I'm coming father!" Kana called back and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and filled up the tub with water and got out her normal clothes.

"Corrin honey, can you do me favor?" A familiar voice called from the hallway of the castle.

"Sure thing, Hinoka!" He rushed down the hallway.

Kana was in the bath tub, she was using the bubble bath soap. She got bored and started to play around in the water as there was a lot of bubbles. Soon the bathroom was flooded as the carpet was getting wet. Corrin felt the water on the carpet.

"Kana! What are you doing?" Corrin called to his daughter as he knocked on the door.

"Um... Oops! Sorry daddy, I was using too much bubbles and water again!" She cried.

"Oh, never mind don't worry, I'll clean it up!" Corrin sounded cheerful as he quickly ran down the hallway and grabbed some towels from the closet.

"Corrin, are we ready to go?" Hinoka was calling him.

"Not yet, Kana woke up late, we can't leave her here." Corrin replied.

"Hurry up Kana sweetie!" Hinoka called to her daughter.

"I'm coming!" Kana laughed as she got out of the bathroom. Suddenly lightning flashed and she was back in her room. It was raining in the castle and her father was in the kitchen alone as always.

"It was all just a dream.." Kana sniffled and slowly got out of bed. Her father was bitter about what happened. She crept out of her room and walked over to her father.

"Daddy, where is mother?" Kana asked, she was afraid that her father would lash out and yell at her, but he patted her head and sighed.

"They got her, the shadows got her." Corrin cried, he banged his fists on the table and scooted back, he got up from the chair and walked outside.

"Daddy, take me with you!" Kana whimpered.

"Stay behind me, Kana. Do not wander off too far." Corrin sternly said as Kana nodded. She wasn't so sure what was going on.

A shadowed figure ran up to them as soon as they barely left the castle grounds. Kana flinched as Corrin took out his Yoto and cut into the shadow. He told Kana to run. The young female unit didn't waste time, she took off and didn't look back. She knew that her father would be okay, only if he was strong enough to hold off the other shadows that joined the battle. She ran down the slope and to a portal, but she tripped on a rock.

"No! Ow..." Kana whimpered, she tried to get up as a shadow noticed her and tried to attack her from behind, but her father got in the way and knocked the shadow back.

"Go now!" Corrin waved his daughter off. Kana quickly nodded and hurried out of Vale. She was now in the Deep Realms.

Kana was flung out of the portal as she landed on her back. Her vision was blurry and she could only groan. She was soon knocked out from the pressure of space that brought her to the new world.

From afar, something from the bushes came out and moved towards her. The figure was a young male unit who had a love for sweets. He was checking out female Kana's pockets and her armor, but he found nothing. He sighed. Finally a young unit who has long red hair gave the male unit a stern glare.

"Are you looking for candy again, Asugi? I told you that there is none out here, we have to get to town!" The female's voice was very pushy.

"Alright fine, Caeldori, I won't look for anymore candy out here. I've just been without it for so long. Anyway, did you find Shiro?" Asugi wondered as he looked around.

"No, I didn't find him. I don't know why you never bothered to go with him." Caeldori crossed her arms and her pegasus huffed.

"Well excuse me, you should have went after him since you are so worried about him! He never listens, he just runs off and expects us to follow as if we are his servants!" Asugi threw his hands in the air and walked around Caeldori.

"Let's just go." Caeldori sighed as she was about to jump on her pegasus, she finally saw what was really lying on the ground before them. It was a young unit.

"Oh my!" Caeldori quickly lifted up Kana and placed the female unit on her pegasus.

"Wait, why is she coming with us? What good is she going to do for us?" Asugi complained but Caeldori ignored him and took her to a safe place.

"Stop complaining, Asugi. Maybe Hisame will know what to do." Caeldori called from above. Asugi only grunted in response and followed her. Once they were back at their own camp in the forest, Caeldori took the unit off of her pegasus and places the unit on the soft green grass. She prompts Asugi to start a fire to warm them up that night.

"I wonder what Hisame will think when he sees that you brought her here." Asugi sighed.

"What will I think?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Asugi turned to see a unit with short brown hair, his clothes were Hoshidian. He met his gaze.

"Oh... About the food that I'm about to prepare!" Asugi grinned shyly.

"That's not true, Hisame, we found this girl near the camp site. We wanted to know if she could stay with us and help us take down those shadows." Caeldori explained as she looked down at Kana.

"Well, let me take a good look at her." Hisame slowly replied as he came over to Kana and felt her forehead and then he touched her sides and closed his eyes.

"So, are we going to leave her behind, because that's too may mouths that we have to feed now." Asugi crossed his arms, but Hisame responded.

"No, we must take her in. This is my friend, Kana." Hisame's eyes widened as he recognized the young female unit.

"You know her?" Caeldori was surprised, she was looking at him.

"Yes. We used to play in the meadow in Vale. But my father would take us home in the afternoon before we got to play hide and seek." Hisame answered, he picked up Kana and placed her closer to the fire.

Kana started to move a little bit as she woke up. She looked up and saw Caeldori, Asugi and Hisame looking down at her, she was very confused.

"H-Hisame? Why are you here and who are they?" Kana asked him in confusion.

"Caeldori and Asugi found you here." Hisame explained.

"Oh. Well can you at least tell me where we are?" Kana looked around, she remembered how traveling through space and time effected her.

"You are in the Deep Realms. It's where our parents took us and made us stay here in order for us to be safe." Hisame muttered, he got up and allowed Kana to dust herself off.

"Let's late, follow me." Caeldori took Kana's hand and led her to a tint that Asugi made for her.

"Ooh... I get to sleep in a tint!" Kana got excited as she jumped around. Caeldori smiled at her. It was nice to see another person happy.

"Here, take some blankets. I want you to be warm tonight." Caeldori handed Kana a few blankets. The young unit quickly spreaded out the blankets and got under them. Caeldori chuckled and got out a few blankets for herself. She soon drifted to sleep as she lied down and started to dream.

Her pegasus was outside of the tint, it was curled up as it huffed and drifted to sleep. From inside the second tint, Asugi and Hisame were talking about their next plan.

"So if we take the shadows down from the north, we can stop them from advancing into Vale and the other kingdoms." Asugi was starting to get Hisame's plan.

"Correct, after we do that, they shouldn't be advancing anymore. If we take them all out, we can win." Hisame took a sip of water from his wooden made bowl.

"Will we get candy after this? I'd really love something sweet for a change." Asugi grinned again.

"No. You need to focus, Asugi, this is serious! If you cannot be serious about this, I'm going to have to leave you behind!" Hisame was getting upset with Asugi.

"Hey hey hey! No need to get upset, I was only kidding this time." Asugi lied. He finally let Hisame plan out the attack on his own. He didn't want to get his butt kicked this late at night.

"Asugi?" A voice called from the other side of the tint.

"What do you want, Caeldori?" Asugi moaned, he was too tired to be bothered. He just lied down and he wanted more sleep.

"It's not Caeldori, you dope! It's me! Come outside please!" The voice whispered out loud. Hisame was still taking down notes with his ink feather.

Asugi stretched his arms out and then he slowly got up and opened the back of the tint, a little wolf girl waved at him but she didn't smile.

"Oh, Velouria. What do you want this time?" Asugi moaned again, he didn't want to be bothered with her trash.

"It's not about the things I made this time! It's about the new girl! She's sleeping in a tint with Caeldori! What if she tries to kill us!?" Velouria howled.

"Velouria, please, it's late. If only your father was here, he would know what to do." Asugi face palmed.

"Alright, fine. I will talk to you about her tomorrow." Velouria huffed and went back to her own tint. She didn't like that the female Kana arrived in their camp. But she knew that she was going to have to deal with it until their quest was over.

Hisame was finally planning his attack on the shadows, he turned around to see that Asugi was sleeping, he was dreaming about fighting more units that they never came across before. He was tossing and turning as Hisame poked at his side but Asugi didn't stir. Instead he farted a little and Hisame covered his nose quickly.

"Crazy kid... What does he eat?" Hisame thought to himself. He huffed and walked out of the tint to get fresh air due to Asugi's smelly gas.

"So... Kana is here, that means that her father must be in more danger than I could ever imagine. We need to stop these shadows, but how? What else can we do? We cannot run and hide forever, we have to fight back. I don't know what to do though. I don't know how to move forward and be sure that we can get to the true source." Hisame was thinking, he looked up at the stars. A shooting star passed him by as he didn't bother to make a wish, but he prayed while standing outside of the tint.

Velouria peeked her head out of the tint and noticed the unit praying under the stars, she huffed and went back into the tint. Another unit called her name, she whispered to Velouria.

"Do you think he will be okay?" The unit asked Velouria who only sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Ophelia. He's just stressing about it." Velouria yawned.

"Alright, I just don't want him to do something that will get us killed. I've been reading his plans and I had some ideas of my own." Ophelia replied as Velouria perked up an ear to listen as she was lying down.

"I'm all ears, sister." The female wolf unit growled.

"Well, what if we use Asugi as a distraction, we could easily get through the shadows and defeat the true source! Does that sound like a good plan?" Ophelia giggled. Velouria chuckled a bit and sat up.

"Oh sure, like he will make good bait. Ha ha ha! I don't know Hisame would like that though, even with young Kana around." Velouria laughed.

"I'm only kidding. Live bait won't help us, but it can help Hisame." Ophelia sighed and decided to rest, she lied back down in the tint while Velouria sat up. The wolf unit looked at Ophelia, she was sleeping peacefully as if nothing bothered her.

"Dear god, please save us." Velouria prayed before she fell asleep.

A couple of shadows were lurking near their camp site as Hisame blew out the fire wood with his stick that he carried. Everything darkened as he went inside of the tint and lied down inches away from Asugi.

"If you fart again, I'm going to have to send you back to the other realm kid." Hisame grunted and covered himself with his own blanket. He was soon asleep.

* * *

**The next morning near the mountains...**

Shigure was leading his party through the mountains, they were on their way to the ancient ruins, Soleil was still sore about not getting to ride on Joseph.

"Shigure, why do I have to walk on foot again?" Soleil whined.

"Because we need you to help the others that cannot ride on anything at the moment." Shigure chuckled.

"No fair!" Soleil kicked dirt at Percy.

"Hey! Watch it, Soleil!" Percy covered his face with his arms. His dragon growled at Soleil.

"Heh heh, sorry..." She shyly grinned as they all came to a stop near the edge of the ruins.

"This is it, we have to be careful, who knows what danger is lurking out here." Shigure was looking around. Mysterious mist started to surround them.

"Do you think this place is getting creepy?" Shiro whimpered, he didn't know where they were going with all of the clouded mist.

"Yes it is, but if we stay together, we can make it through." Siegbert replied while touching Shiro's should. He winked at him.

"Alright, if you say so. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially Nina, she was bit by Kana before." Shiro looked at her from a distance. She was walking next to Genie and Forrest, they were talking about getting to the source of the shadows.

Shigure saw a few shadows in the distance, they were coming from the mist as they showed their faces. It was two other units, they had an army of shadows with them as some of the mist had cleared. Everyone was prepared to fight.

"So? You all have come to ruin the plans of the great Anankos?" The female shadow unit spoke, her words made Shigure tense up.

"If you have, we will not have mercy on you." The male shadow unit answered.

"We are not afraid of you!" Forrest replied to them, this earned a nudge from Percy.

"I think we shouldn't speak to adults that way." Percy was worried.

"Non sense, Percy! These guys are bad! We cannot afford to lose!" Nina chimed in.

Percy was about to argue, but he closed his mouth and looked over to Soleil for an answer but she was focused on the two units. Selkie and Shiro looked at the female unit like as if there was something attractive about her.

"Hey, Shigure, do you think we should take her down first?" Siegbert asked, wanting to get the fight over with.

"It doesn't matter who we fight. We must get through them." Shigure answered calmly. Joseph was ready to fight as he flew into the air with Shigure on his back.

"You all will die trying!" The female unit used her magic attacks to stop Shigure from advancing towards her.

"Everyone! Get him too!" Siegbert ordered as everyone charged into the fight and began to battle. Swords clashed with the heads of the shadows as Shiro sliced a shadow in half. Selkie was attacking the male shadow as it spoke. It slapped her away.

"Selkie!" Shiro called to her, the fox unit was able to regain her balance as she leaped away from the male shadow in time before he sliced her with his sword.

"Nice try grandpa! You gotta be faster than that!" Selkie giggled until a shadow pinned her to the ground.

"Not today!" Forrest's horse bucked the shadow off of Selkie.

"Thanks, Forrest." Selkie grinned as he helped her up.

"Sure thing. It's a good thing I taught Genie how to fight. She is getting better. Isn't that right, girl?" Forrest patted his horse. More shadows started to come towards them as Forrest was about to use his magic powers. Kiragi who said nothing the entire trip was using his bow and arrows as he shot most of the shadowed units. He then aimed for the being that was attacking Nina and Soleil.

"That damn male unit!" Kiragi grumbled as he let his arrow jam right into the male unit's back.

"Ow! I should kill you!" The male unit growled.

"Not today! You won't be killing anyone!" Kiragi smirked at him. This caused the male shadow to get angry and dash over to the young boy. The unit moved and shot him in the back of the head with two arrows.

"Get back here!" The make unit was about to pounce on Kiragi when a dragon rammed into him. Percy cheered as he and his dragon slammed the male shadow to the floor of the ruins. The male shadow sliced Percy's dragon and the young unit fell to the ground.

"Ow! Hey no fair!" Percy whined.

"Life isn't fair and it's about time you all die!" The make unit yelled out loud.

Shiro turned to face the male unit as it was able to tell who he could be.

"Shigure! Is she dead?" Soleil called from a distance as she was fighting more shadowed units.

Shigure was too busy to talk, he was slicing at the female shadow as she used her magic to spin them around. Shigure was getting dizzy but he was able to stab her in the back.

"Ow! You cannot do that to grandmother, Arete!" The female shadow called to him.

"Grandmother? So you are my grandmother? Why are you attacking me?" Shigure asked while he was looking at her in confusion.

"Because, you are my grandson, but you are siding with mortals that don't even have a purpose." Arete grinned. Shigure knew that something was wrong with her, he wasn't so sure if he could get his grandmother to side with him, but he had to try.

"Grandmother Arete, please, don't do this." Shigure reached out his hand to touch hers. Joseph didn't trust the evil shadow as it was causing all sorts of confusion for everyone.

Joseph panicked and flew higher, this made Shigure very worried.

"It looks like your pet loves to fly up high, did you train it properly?" Arete teased him. This made Shigure embarrassed.

"Joseph, stop it! Go back down! Go back down!" Shigure ordered. Joseph knew better and flew back down to Arete.

"You don't want to kill me, do you?" Arete chuckled.

"No, I don't." Shigure replied, he wanted to help his grandmother, but vines and roots came up from the ground and wrapped around Shigure. He was trapped as he couldn't move his arms, his pegasus was also getting the same treatment.

"Well, well, well, not so smart know are we?" Arete laughed. Shigure was trying to get help by looking at Percy and his dragon. Percy turned and saw that Shigure was in trouble, he made his dragon fly over to Arete and slam her down on the floor of the ruins.

"What are you going to do to me?" Arete faked her crying, she called Shigure for help but he was trapped in vines and roots. Shigure was losing hope until he felt like Arete's grip was loosening up.

"Thank goodness." Shigure thought to himself, once all of the roots were gone, the young unit got up to finish what he started.

Arete and Shigure locked eyes with each other as she was finally able to push Percy back with rough force. He hit his head on the stones as he become dizzy.

"Shigure? What's going on?" Percy asked, he was soon knocked out.

Selkie was trying to lure the male shadow over to Shigure's grandmother.

"Sumeragi! Don't let them fool you!" Arete's tone of voice changed.

"I will not! If only this damn fox will sit still!" He tried to attack Selkie but she moved. Once she was in front of Arete, she had Shigure charge at them both. Sumeragi disappeared as Arete tried to get back up.

"Shigure, I thought you loved me... I'm your grandmother..." Arete cried.

"I do love you, but I don't love what you are doing." Shigure calmly replied. Mean while, Siegbert was fighting Corrin's mother. She tried to slice his throat with her sword but Kiragi stepped in and shot her with his arrows.

"Thanks Kiragi. You are becoming more like your father!" Siegbert complimented him.

"Aw shucks, no need to compliment me." Kiragi scratched the back of his head.

Finally, Nina took care of the last shadow as Arete disappeared. Shigure felt bad that he had to kill his own grandmother, but he knew that she would not be forgotten or remembered as being evil.

Shigure looked around and didn't see anymore shadows, but he saw someone coming towards him slowly. Shigure was about to attack when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there." The voice was friendly as the person came over to Shigure.

"Huh?" Shigure was confused.

"What's going on, Shigure?" Soleil came over to them, she gasped when she realized who it was.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Who is the unit that Shigure and Soleil recognize? Well this ends chapter 7, find out later on in chapter 8! Next time, Shigure and the others will see who this unit is! If you liked this chapter, please review. Want to help him improve in my writing? Go ahead and send me a PM or a review on what I can do better! Thank you! ^w^**


End file.
